


Ren

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Force Sensitive Finn, I suck at tagging, M/M, Mpreg?, Omega Finn, Rape Threats, Sort of a Slow Burn?, alpha kylo, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: This is the story of how FN-2187, the lowly and hated (by some) stormtrooper, became known across the galaxy.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know the summary of this is kind of lame (maybe just a bit intriguing?) And I know the title is just well yeah but it's all I got (at the moment.) Ah yes, the initial idea was slightly altered due to a request from Dragbuster.  
> Um, so I haven't edited so there are going to be mistakes. I'll update this story once every Saturday but right now I'm going to post more than one chapter.  
> So, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

FN-2187 doesn’t remember his family, all memories of who they were and the life he lived had been forgotten.  He will never remember that his father aligned himself with the First Order’s agenda but he was physically unable to serve. He can never recall the day his small chest puffed up in strength to make his father proud as he went away with the men in shiny armor.  His father knew that when the time came, his son would present as an Alpha, and he would become legendary in the First Order ranks. 

 

FN-2187 was excellent in his studies, the top of his class even and on the day, when he was fifteen, and they placed a blaster in his hand he had the promising of becoming a true marksman in the future.  His teachers knew he had the makings of a great leader, and they were surprised around the time when people his age started to present that he had yet to show his status. FN-2187 knew which ones in his training unit would present as Alphas, and there were a few that surprised him with their Alpha status because they were soft, and gentle. He was not expecting anyone to be presented as an Omega, and those who did were never seen again. He had heard rumors, that the Omega’s with the strongest results were quickly bidded off to higher ranking Alphas to breed strong offspring for the Order. 

 

He was nineteen and still had yet to present. Even if he was a beta there should have been some scent, and yet the Order was going to look at his gland size for final determination if he didn’t present by the end of his twenty-first year.  However, it never had to come to that because FN-2187 did present, as an Omega. He was in the padded training room built for training in zero gravity when he came into heat, and luckily the person that came first was Captain Phasma. Upon noticing that it was her favorite student going into heat, she frowned because the future she envisioned for him was quickly fading away. 

 

FN-2187 was a special case, his scores, his marksmanship was the most outstanding results they have ever received for an Omega, and his scores made the Alpha’s in his squad look like shit. No one could compare to FN-2187, and everyone was surprised as they learned of his Omega status.  They all speculated which high ranking officer would take him, and some even speculated Snoke himself would want this Omega. Their jaws dropped two weeks later when they saw FN-2187 among them, leading them, and eating with them as if he wasn’t an Omega. They were all wondering why FN-2187 was still dressed in the standard white stormtrooper armor.

 

After his heat, FN-2187 talked to the General and Captain Phasma and a projection of Snoke himself.  They brought him there probably to tell him who won his bid; however, he knelt before them and pledge his allegiance to the Order. He argued that he was raised to serve the Order, and that the Order would not benefit because they would lose his tactical skills. A regular stormtrooper with skills like his was rare, one in a trillion in fact.  He stated he would rather serve the Supreme Leader, he was groomed for combat not for raising children. The Supreme Leader might have been suddenly amused by FN-2187’s declaration, and solely decided that this trooper could stay as a trooper except he put FN-2187 on sanitation duty. FN-2187 wasn’t excited about his new role, but to him it was better than being tied to an Alpha.


	2. First Encounter

Captain Phasma personally trains the FN-Corps, they are a future accomplishment to her and she believes that they will be the best troopers in the First Order military. The FN-Corps troopers are divided into divisions under the classification of Alpha, the best of the best, Beta, they are good but there is still room for improvement, and Delta, they are new and still proving themselves. The division classification always changes on a bi-weekly basis based on their scores in their training simulators. Despite of their division classification, all of them follow the orders of the same man.

 

The Beta squad is kept under control by FN-1728, a cautious beta that is always alert and taking in his surroundings.  He usually has trouble keeping his squadmates in line especially when one is always breaking formation like FN-417. FN-417, is impatient in the training simulators, and very trigger happy. He breaks formation to go off on his own to flank the enemy; however, when he is rattled he always misses the first crucial shot that could impact his scores. There is also FN-1824, a rude son-of-a-bitch that listens to FN-1728 but without some snarky, rude comment. FN-1824 is an asshole, and in the beginning when he wasn’t thrilled about having to listen a beta’s commands, but he noticed that FN-1728 was capable. Finally there is FN-2198, a beta, there is nothing extraordinary remarking about the man but he does his job and he gets his it done.

 

The delta squad used to have four members, however, one of them happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong person.  FN-3156 and FN-9330, both of them are betas proving themselves that they belong in the FN-Corps, and alongside them is FN-3181, who has rough mannerisms even for an Alpha. The troopers all gossip amongst themselves wondering if the man is possibly sadistic. 

 

Finally, the cream of the crop, the Alpha division.  It’s the first time FN-2003 is part of the Alpha division, because of his clumsy slip that proved to be in his favor in a simulation last week he did better than FN-2198. However, FN-2003, other called as Slip, is still the weakest link in the FN-Corps.  There is the fiery red-haired alpha, with eyes so blue they remind people of an ocean, the man FN-2199, also known as Nines. He is a First Order Loyalist, and he is always one of the stormtroopers that lets people know when the broadcast holoprojector was going to start. Even if you missed it the man can tell you what was said word for word. There’s FN-2000, an alpha with dark skin and black hair that is called Zeros amongst his comrades. He never thinks or questions anything, when he is given an order he carries it out. Finally, there is FN-2187, the best of the best, the man that Captain Phasma believes will join the ranks of high command one day. FN-2187, also called Eight-Seven is the leader of the FN-Corps, and he is the only Omega that is part of the First Order Military. There are some who secretly respect him, some believe he has no place here, but his comrades trust him.  In the simulations, and in training that is all that FN-2187 needs is his comrades trust. 

 

They stand before Phasma, panting after finishing a simulator. They accomplished their goal and Captain Phasma praised them for it before sending them to the freshers. 

 

“FN-2187,” Captain Phasma called out as she looked at the man’s covered face. “Stay behind.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Finn stated as he stood there tall, waiting to hear what Captain Phasma had to say or her orders, or General Armitage Hux’s orders. The General was in attendance for the simulation today, which had riled up FN-417, the reason why he became so impatient because he wanted to show the general his abilities.

 

“FN-2187,” Captain Phasma started, “why did you go back to save FN-2003? You could have jeopardize the mission.”

 

“I decided that FN-2003 should have been saved because he is my subordinate and my comrade, ma’am. I knew with my tactical plan of the situation that the mission would not be jeopardized.” He responded without taking a second to think.

 

“I am all for camaraderie, Captain Phasma; however, FN-2187, your loyalty should be with the Order first, not to your comrades.” General Hux spoke with a coldness to his tone. “FN-2003, proved today that he is the weakest link,” the comment made FN-2187 slightly cringed as he bit his lip, “and I think your Omega compassion is holding you back.” 

 

“With all due respect, General Sir, I do believe that by being loyal to my comrades is being loyal to the Order--”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I know my comrades capabilities, I’ve trained with them, I’ve grew up with them. I know the capabilities of the FN-Corps and the ways each of them can be utilized for maximum efficiency for the Order. However, if the members of the FN-Corps are constantly dying and being replaced there is no possible way I can lead them the way I can today.  They trust me to see that our mission is accomplished, and since I am an Omega, not just any stormtrooper will so blindly placed their trust in me.” Finn responded stating the facts as he kept his voice leveled. “Even if my Omega nature may be a drawback for you general, and for my squad, I will not coddle FN-2003 anymore but I suggest that he receives intensive training.”

 

He stood there silently, knowing that he would be reprimanded for speaking out of turn but it was the truth.  He watched as the General’s brow twitch in slight irritation; however, when he was finished speaking he couldn’t tell what the General was thinking. 

 

“You are dismissed, FN-2187, hit the showers.” The General remarked as he pulled out his tablet, and he stood beside Captain Phasma as the Omega walked out of the training room. 

 

“That omega should have been bidded away,” the General remarks gaining the Captain’s attention. 

 

“Did you place a bid to have him as your mate, General Hux?” Captain asked causing the general to scoff.

 

“Why in the stars would you think that? The last thing I need is to worry about a mate and child-rearing.”  General Hux responded as he lowered his tablet.

 

“You are the one that is making notes on what he said and his suggestions,” Captain Phasma pointed out quickly.

 

“I-”

 

“It’s alright, Hux.” Captain Phasma interrupted him as she walked away. 

 

FN-2187 stood in front of his personal locker, listening to the multiple conversations happening between his squad in the large fresher.  He sighs after rummaging inside in his locker looking for his soap finally deciding that it was taken again. When it was decided that he would stay, he was given pills to suppress his heat similar to the pills that the Alpha’s receive with their morning meal.  However, he was given a scent-masking soap, even if his heats were suppressed, his scent along could cause some unmated Alphas to not fully attend to their duties with complete concentration. Every few weeks, FN-2187 would come to his locker to find his soap missing with irritation. 

 

When he walked into the massive shower he was greeted by FN-2199, who was washing his red hair.

 

“Eight-Seven! What did Captain Phasma say or did the General Hux say anything about our performance today?”

 

“He probably just wanted to offer Eight-Seven a seat on his knot,” FN-1824 commented ratherly crudely. “Ow! What the fuck!” He shouted as he picked up the bar of soap that was aim for his back, FN-2187 didn’t even respond as he watched FN-1728 slyly turned away as if nothing was going on. 

 

“Ignore that prick,” FN-2000  stated as he walked past, cleaned and soaking wet as he tossed the Omega a smile.

 

“I do my best to, Zeros” he responded as he took the space between Nines and Slip. “They wanted to discuss with me today of the actions I decided to take.”

 

“Oh,” FN-2199 responded just before he glanced over at FN-2003, who was fumbling to catch his soap. 

 

As the bar of soap slipped from his hands, FN-2187 caught in the middle of the air. “Be careful, Slip,” FN-2187 responded just before he started to wash himself of the ordinary soap.

 

The room grew quiet as the others looked at FN-2003, except for FN-2187 who was soaping up, but they knew he was the reason why their leader had a private talk with the captain and the general. 

 

“I can feel you all staring at me,” FN-2003 stated as he turned around to face the room. “I know what you are all thinking--that I’m the weakest.”

 

“Well it’s the fucking truth,” FN-1824 remarked. “Eight-Seven has been carrying and covering for your ass, Slip. You should have presented as an Omega, not him.” 

 

“Guys, it doesn’t matter who is weak and who is strong.” Finn cut through with what might have developed into an argument. “All that matters it that we work as a team.  Due to my Omega nature, I’m going to try and not coddle you anymore Slip, but you need to train harder.” 

 

Finn continued to soap up quickly, “You all should have been out of the fresher about thirty seconds ago, I’m sure Phasma would love to know what took you all--” before Finn could finish his comrades of the FN-Corps were carefully and quickly leaving the fresher, leaving him alone.  He didn’t need to report to Captain Phasma for his duties, he has had the same duty since he presented, sanitation.

 

FN-2187 stepped out of the shower room, and he was surprised to see Phasma standing in front of him holding her blaster.  He quickly stood to attention, “Ma’am.” 

 

“You’re sanitational duties have reallocated today, FN-2187, you’ll be cleaning in section B-2.”

 

“Understood.”

 

“Also, next month you’ll be spending a week in B-4,” Captain Phasma stated before she walked away.

 

FN-2187 watched as Captain Phasma left from the corner of his eye as he sighed before he headed to get his supplies and head towards section B-2.  Section B-2 was probably the worst level to clean, he figured this was punishment for his insubordination towards the General earlier. However, if they really wanted to punish him they would have sent him to section B-3, that section was absolute hell. All of the section B-levels were hot, so humid that just being down there for a  minute had his underclothes sticking to his skin with sweat, and they could get absolutely filthy. The basement, B-levels, didn’t require routine sanitation as the other levels, only once a month they were cleaned. 

 

When Finn was assigned his heat suppressants, the doctor instructed that eventually he would have to come off to allow his body to go through his heat otherwise the situation would be dire for him and the Order.  If he stayed on them every month his body would immune to the suppressant, sending him into a heat so bad that would have every Alpha on Starkiller base trying to knot him. The second time he experience his heat it was on the levels of B-3 he doesn’t remember much with his heats always leaving him with hazy memories.  But he does remember the heat surrounding him, the climbing temperature of his body, and his wanting for one of the Alphas outside of the steel doubled-sealed doors desperately trying to get in. High command quickly learned that placing an omega on B-3 was a terrible mistake since all the ventilation in the base could all direct to B-3, the whole base was covered in his scent in seconds. Today, the whole base would be covered in his scent but at least it will be faint; however, everyone would know that someone stole FN-2187’s soap today. 

 

He was dusting one of the ventilations that had accumulated dust as sweat was dripping down his brow, rolling down the curves of his face. He was almost done cleaning B-2, and he knew he had some water still left in his bottle, even though the water was no longer cold it was better than nothing.  He contemplated to take a moment and drink and wipe his brow with sweat, but he decided that he would save it for the end. His mind drifted away as he replayed their training simulation thinking of better ways to control FN-417’s impulsiveness, and a training regime that would benefit FN-2003, and the team.  Briefly he ponder if it would still be considered an Omega nature to design the man a training regime; however, he couldn’t think for long when he heard the buzz of electricity and the snap of metal. 

 

“Oh kriff.”

 

FN-2187 looked down the hall to see the man that put him in the wrong place at the wrong time, just like he did FN-9340, the stormtrooper of his corps that died. The man known as Kylo Ren, the master of Knights of Ren.  FN-2187 heard about the force-user’s destructiveness, cleaned up a couple of his aftermath sessions, but he has never witness the man twirl with rage like he was a storm angry at the walls that contained him. FN-2187 stood there in shock with the duster in his hand, there was no where he could move or any place he could quickly hide.  So he stood there muttering to himself that he would be okay as the man cloaked in black was getting closer, leaving his mark everywhere. He flinched when he saw the bright red beam light at his side, instantly destroying his cleaning cart. 

 

He held his breath as he looked down at his destroyed cart before he looked up at the Alpha, the man was panting, he didn’t need to see the man’s face to know that.  He could hear his rough breathing and the way his shoulders were moving were enough to tell him that. Kylo Ren stood there holding his lightsaber in one hand as he looked at the stormtrooper before him. 

 

FN-2187 waited for the man to say something or to do anything except stand before him. “Lord Ren, sir.” He put out calmly as he addressed his superior first. 

 

The man tilted his head slightly regarding the stormtrooper, “why are you here?”

 

“I was cleaning sir,” FN-2187 responded as he raised the duster in his hand and slightly motioned towards the destroyed cart with the other.  

 

In response, the Knight turned off his lightsaber and FN-2187 was thankful, the heat radiating off his weapon was making it even hotter between them.  He noticed how his robes were sticking to the man’s skin, and that was when he noticed the gash on the man’s bicep. “Lord Ren, you appeared to be injured.” 

 

The Alpha turned his head to look at the wound with disregard, but didn’t say anything. 

 

“Medical bay is on --”

 

“I know where the medical bay is located,” the man cut him off harshly. “It is none of your concern, it doesn’t even hurt.”

 

FN-2187 raised his eyebrows at that statement, these were the times he was thankful for his helmet guarding his facial expressions.  Finn looked down and noticed the small medical kit that thankfully was not destroyed when his cart was practically obliterated. He placed the duster against the wall as be retrieve the medical kit, and he could feel the other man’s eyes watching him. 

 

“I do not need tre--”

 

“Please, allow me.” FN-2187 interrupted as he opened up the kit as he stepped closer to get a better look. He slightly winced when he saw the cut, the man’s skin was red, and there was dirt all around the wound. 

 

Thankfully the man’s sleeve was torn enough as he poured disinfected all over the wound to cleanse it. 

 

“You…” the Alpha started but paused as he watched FN-2187 carefully cleaned his wound. “You’re an Omega.”

 

“I am,” FN-2187 responded while opening up a cream to apply to the burned areas of the wound. 

 

“Why are you here? Are you so pathetic and worthless that no one wanted to place a bid on you?” 

 

He paused as he reached for the bandage at the man’s question. “Perhaps,” he responded as he placed the bandage on his arm. 

 

He heard hurried feet coming down the hall, and when he heard “when I get my hands on Kylo Ren I’m going to strangle him,” he knew it was General Hux and quickly he stood to attention. 

 

“I’d like to see you try, Hux,” Kylo stated as the General Hux, Lieutenant Mitaka, and Captain Phasma stood before him. 

 

The general opened his mouth before he turned towards FN-2187 and then back to Kylo, “I told you the next time you damage--”

 

“Anything of value that you would--”

 

“Personally leave--

 

“Me in a state where I would be crying for comfort. I remember.”

 

The two Alpha’s stood before each other staring at the other intensely. 

 

“Report FN-2187,” General Hux demanded through gritted teeth.

 

“General Sir, I was dusti--”

 

“This worthless Omega is part of the FN-Corps” Kylo interrupted.

 

“This worthless Omega is the leader for the FN-Corps, with outstanding tactical brilliance and a more than exceptional marksman.” Captain Phasma beamed with pride.

 

“Why are you here, Omega?” Kylo turned towards him, “you should be sitting on some Alpha’s knot not in --”

 

“I’m a stormtrooper.”

 

“FN-2187, return to the barracks. Take a shower first, you reek, and make sure to not misplace your soap again.” General Hux commanded, “I want a detailed report on my desk later.”

 

“Yes, General.”


	3. Downtime

The First Order, especially the Stormtroopers kept to a timed constraint schedule. The time they woke up, ate, trained, and handled their personal responsibilities, and slept were all kept on a tight schedule. Some days their schedule allowed for free time as long as they weren’t breaking any rules. They could hang out with other Stormtroopers or train, the choices were very limited. FN-2187 was taking his free time to train, despite for all the praise he receives and his outstanding stats he knows that it isn’t good enough. He is an Omega, which are constantly perceived to be weak, emotional, caring, loving, and only desire is an Alpha’s  knot. Therefore, he trains harder because everyone that looks down on him will only see him as an Omega. 

 

FN-2187 runs through a simulation that he has done endless of times on days like today.  On the days where Alphas are following him around as if they are his shadow, and will do anything to get closer to smell his scent.  On the days he is tripped on purpose, but the one at fault claim it was an accident because he is so fragile and can’t walk without help from an Alpha.  On the days were FN-2199, FN-1824, FN-2000, and FN-3181 all got into a fight in the barracks defending him from some asshole Alpha that remarked something sexual crude or touched him inappropriately. Luckily, the fight today was broken up without an officer’s knowledge.  On the days like today, he goes to the training room and picks that same simulation that has that too prideful, snotty Alpha just to vent by kicking that Alpha’s ass, but today he does it at the highest intensity level.

 

_ You should be sitting on an Alpha’s knot _ . The comment floats in his mind as he huffs out while moving from his cover, shooting at the three enemy’s down at the end of the hall. They each take one precise shot to take them down, which is good, with this simulation ammo is very limited. He dashes down the hall and from the corner of his eye he sees an enemy dashing out of the shadows towards him. 

 

“Omega!” He belts as he knocks FN-2187 down to the ground, his head banging against the floor sends waves of pain through his head.  He lost his helmet earlier when an enemy tried to pull him backwards while holding on to his helmet. He disengaged it quickly to send the enemy falling down just to be shot a second later. 

 

“You must know your place, Omega!” the enemy belted as he kicked his leg back and as soon as he swinged his leg as hard as he could FN-2187 dropped his weapon to grab the enemy’s foot, twisting it in a strong hold until the enemy fell to his knees gasping in pain. Quickly, and smoothly FN-2187 grabbed the blaster pistol from its holster and shot the enemy. 

 

“Whew” he breathed while closing his eyes, he stood up slowly as he put his blaster pistol back in its holster.  He picked up his blaster as he rubbed his forehead, “yeah I’m okay,” he mutters to himself repeatedly. He stands there to collect himself as he looks at the dead enemies surrounding him on the ground, “I’m the shit,” he said to himself while nodding his head, “yeah that’s right this Omega kicked your ass! Woo!” 

  
  


He holds his blaster ready to shoot the next spotted enemy as he continued walking down the corridor.  He goes round the corner, being light on his feet, because even though he has done this a million times he set for the simulator to be adaptive from his previous results.  He knew around the next corner as long as he stayed quiet he could sneak up on the enemy and take him down without having to use ammo. He moves slowly to quiet his breathing, to make his presence unknown as he rounds the next corner and comes face to chest with Kylo Ren.

 

“Kriff!” Finn shouts as he rubs his nose while moving his jaw from side to side. “What are you doing here?!  How did you even get in? I set this simulation to private!” FN-2187 didn’t care that he was speaking out of turn with the force user, and he didn’t even think about the fact the man could force choke him right now for his petulant response. 

 

“I know, I used my override code to get in.” He explained while looking at FN-2187, it was hard to be sure since the man was wearing his mask. 

 

“Why would you want to come in?” FN-2187 responded quietly, he knew in the next thirty seconds the patrol guards would be coming through the hall.

 

“I’ve been quite… restless,” the man responded and immediately Finn raised his blaster towards the knight. He knew what restless meant especially when it came to Alphas, all Alphas felt restless when it came to the beginning of their rut. Stormtroopers never been through a rut but the officers don’t have to take the repression pills.

 

Kylo scoffs, “please I’m not going to--”

 

“Move!” FN-2187 shouted as he moved to the side, taking a shot that directly hits a grenade that was thrown their way. 

 

Kylo quickly turned around while turning on his lightsaber when he saw the enemies that were being covered by the smoke from the grenade that was shot.

 

“We need to move quickly or they’ll pin us here,” FN-2187 stated as he held up his weapon. “Watch your six and your nine for flanks,” he barked back at Kylo, which was out of habit really. 

 

He moved through the smoke even though his vision was obscured it didn’t matter.  He knew where his enemies would be placed, but they had no idea where he moved through the thick smoke. He took his precision shots, and he could he took his enemies down without having to use his blaster.  Kylo moved through the mist like a storm, his bright red blazing weapon made it easier for the enemy to notice him but he took them down easily. FN-2187 was glad that the one person who used an override code happen to be Kylo Ren, he didn’t need to think about the man and they moved quickly before the second squad could arrive. 

  
  


“So is this what you do to stay the best?” Kylo asked as he quickly scanned for flanks. 

 

“It is a training simulator,” FN-2187 responded as he pressed forward. 

 

“OMEGA!!” An enemy came shrieking down the hall, running while shooting aimlessly at the duo.  However, he didn’t make it far, in one headshot the man was taking down by FN-2187. 

 

“And there is also that,” FN-2187 stated as they walked past the enemies corpse. 

 

“So you’re just here to vent your frustrations about being an Omega?”

 

FN-2187 paused before he turned around while lowering his weapon. “I’m sick of the way people here treat me because I’m an Omega.” He responded flatly as he stepped towards the knight. “And I don’t know how many ‘You should be sitting on some Alpha’s knot’ comments I can take and still turn the other cheek.” He was standing very close to the knight of Ren, he was looking up at the man, he felt like his piercing gaze was aimed towards his eyes but he will never know since he was wearing a mask.  “And then you--you just come in here disrupting the little time I have to not be the pathetic Omega that gets pointed looks, the Omega that is bullied and sexually harassed, and the Omega that is looked down upon.” 

 

FN-2187’s nostrils are flaring as he looks up at the masked man, his one hand holding tightly on to the blaster as his other balls up into a fist. He blinks his eyes as he felt them tearing up because he doesn’t not want to be reduced to the needy, crying pathetic Omega that needs help with everything.  There’s an uncomfortable silence between them and FN-2187 knows he doesn’t have to move because the general that he has to kill for the simulation to be complete is right beyond the door beside them.

 

“Phasma doesn’t look down on you,” Kylo Ren voice came out in the silence. “She spoke rather highly of you after you left but--”

 

“Let me guess she mentioned my Omega tendency for compassion?”

 

“The rest of the FN-Corps look up to you as well from what I’ve heard.  I haven’t heard anyone speak anything negative about you.” 

 

FN-2187 blinked his eyes multiple times as he stared up at the man and his head to tilt the side as he asked his question. “You were asking about me?” The question hangs in the air until FN-2187 is shaking his head “nevermind.  Let’s get this over with,” he stated as he reloaded his clip prepared for what was beyond that door.

 

FN-2187 had no idea how that simulation would be at the end since the simulation was set to attack the users weakness in any way of meaning.  He was not surprised that there would be more enemies since the simulation was compensating for Kylo Ren, but it felt like the simulation was sending waves after waves towards Kylo, each mocking him by calling him weak. He believed that he saw the Alpha pissed off as he slashed his way through sub-level B2, but his fury now does not even come close to yesterday’s.  The Alpha looked tensed yet relaxed at the same time as he cut through enemy after enemy with this lightsaber. The simulation ended when FN-2187 shot the general in the head, and with one exhausted grunt he fell back on the floor as the simulation faded away. 

 

He closed his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing, he could hear the Alpha collapsing on the floor and when he looked to the side he could see the edge of the mask. 

 

“I’m not weak,” Kylo Ren mutters, its almost quiet but the mic in his mask picks it up all the same. 

 

“No one thinks you are,” FN-2187 responds, “it’s just a simulation.”

 

He heard the ruffling of fabric and when he turned to the side he saw the face of the mask turned towards him. “When Alphas are around an Omega, they try to prove themselves as a possible mate and they might do something idiotic. I believe the unmated Alphas here want to prove themselves to you, they want to protect you, FN-2187.”

 

FN-2187 rolls his eyes as he scoffs, “I don’t need to be protected.” He slowly stands up while grabbing his blaster and on his way out he picked up his helmet that was knocked off earlier in the simulation. Without any farewells he walked out of the training room with the eyes of Kylo Ren following him.


	4. Challenges

Kylo Ren was walking down the halls of the starkiller base, the weapon was years from completion and he was looking for the man that was leading its operation, General Armitage Hux. Armitage Hux was the youngest general, and he rose to his new title upon the untimely death of his father.  Kylo opened the door to the viewing rooms of one of the training rooms, and he saw Hux standing by the viewing window glancing down at his tablet. 

 

“Hux,” Kylo called out in greeting as he walked towards the man. 

 

The general was so absorbed in his tablet that he didn’t even give the knight a second glance.  A slight bit of curiosity struck Kylo Ren and he looked down at the tablet and then he looked up to the viewing window to see FN-2187 flipping one of the stormtroopers on his back with his hands, pinning him to the ground.  “Courting necklaces?” Kylo Ren finally spoke as the ginger man’s eyes snapped up at him while closing his tablet. “He’s a stormtrooper, not a--”

 

“What makes you think they are for FN-2187,” the general snapped, his voice harsh.  “Captain Phasma sent me the link to the store and claimed that it was important. It was nothing but a poor joke.” 

 

Kylo Ren hums as he turns to fully face the window watching as FN-2187 stands in the center of the ring waiting for the next opponent to step up. He noticed that there was Captain Phasma standing behind the mat  with a line of stormtroopers beside her and across the mat was another face he never cared to know looking at to see who to send into the ring. “A sparring contest?” 

 

“Yes, a commander stated that FN-2187 is unfit and poor to lead the FN-Corps, I believe he remarked that the top FL-stormtroopers could and I quote ‘wipe that knot-deprived Omega across the court until he recognized his place’.”  General Hux tilted his head as they watched FN-2187’s next opponent walk into the ring as the trooper was rolling his shoulders. “Phasma decided to take him up on his bet.” 

 

Kylo Ren didn’t respond he wanted to watch this match in silence. He got a glimpse of all that the Omega could do in the training simulation he joined last night, and he knew instantly why Captain Phasma held the stormtrooper in such a high regard. FN-2187 rolled his neck side to side as he got in his fighting stance, and if Kylo Ren didn’t see what the stormtrooper could do last night he more than likely would have seen the large Alpha overcoming the Omega. He was slightly excited to see this match fold out. 

 

The opponents moved around each other, perhaps waiting for the other to move or for the right moment to attack. FN-2187 was always calculating and watching for any unsubtle movements in his body that would give his opponent away. His opponent decided to finally move as he took a step forward, reaching towards the Omega only to have his arms batted as if they weren’t solid muscle from years of training. The Alpha probably felt a hurt to his pride as he started to attack without thought, his only goal is to make the Omega know his place any way possible. However, he only exceeded in FN-2187 losing his helmet, Kylo Ren couldn’t hear what they said but whatever it was the FN-corps leader retailted quickly with a swift kick to the head was as fast as a blink, sending the man down to the ground. 

 

“Looks like Phasma won the bet after all,” General hux commented with a smirk, he turn towards the side expecting to see the tall brooding man he loathes except he was gone. His eyebrows came together in a puzzled expression, “when did he leave?” 

 

“Way to go Eight-Seven!” FN-2199 cheered as he clapped his hands on the Omega’s shoulders. “You showed those pricks not to fuck with you!”

 

“Nines,” FN-2187 responded as he glanced at Captain Phasma who seemed to ignore the stormtroopers comments. 

 

Captain Phasma instead marched to the other side of the mat to talk to the commander about their bet. Now, FN-2187 would have a week off from cleaning, but it also will give him plenty of free time to train.  The FL stormtroopers that were still standing was picking up the last opponent off the ground that FN-2187 had knocked out with his deadly kick. 

 

“Fuck, Eight-Seven, remind me to never piss you off,” FN-1824 responds and FN-2187 could see the smirk behind his mask.  “Holy shit,” he whispered but it was loud enough for the FN-Corps to hear, they each turned their heads toward the entrance to the room only to see Kylo Ren. 

 

The FN-Corps quickly stood to attention, and FN-2187 did the same as he placed his helmet back on his face. 

 

“Lord Ren,” Captain Phasma greeted the man.

 

“I saw the little contest you had going on,” Kylo Ren started as he turned to look directly at FN-2187. “Do you think you can go one more round, or are you tired Omega?” 

 

FN-2187 brow quirked in irritation, he knew that the man was purposely taunting him in attempt to get him riled up. Kylo Ren walked into the circle of the mat, discarding his lightsaber as he rolled his shoulders.

 

When he didn’t respond Kylo spoke again, “Do you have some knot-sitting plans after this? Is that how you keep your men following your orders with late night promises. You’re going to have one long--”

 

FN-2187 didn’t even know that he was moving until he was close to the knight staring up at him that he knew he fell for the other’s manipulation. Regardless of falling for the knight’s taunts he was still ticked off, “if it is a fight you want, I’ll happily give it to you.” 

 

“Splendid,” Kylo Ren responded with a teasing tone as he watched the stormtrooper step back. 

 

“Kylo Ren!” General Hux screamed into the room, “what do you think you are doing? You’re supposed to be--”

 

“I’m going to train, Hux,” Kylo Ren responded with a dismissive tone as he raised his hand, sending a staff to himself and one to the stormtrooper. “I think our dear general is blind, Captain Phasma.” 

 

Kylo Ren glanced towards the general to see the shorter man’s seething face, which proven to be a mistake. In a matter of seconds his opponents staff smacked him across his helmet with such strength that his head turned towards FN-2187. 

 

“You--”

 

“Battle waits for no one, Lord Ren.” FN-2187 responded as he twirled the staff in fighting position.

 

Kylo Ren slowly smirked as he held his staff lightly in the palm of his hand. He didn’t say a word but raise his free hand and beckon at FN-2187, and they both met in the middle with a flurry of attacks.  Each swing of the staff the knight was using all of his strength in a string of attacks aimed at the stormtrooper. The stormtrooper with all of years of training had plenty of muscle but the knight was surprised to see the man move with flexibility and grace as he blocked incoming attacks. 

 

FN-2187 didn’t get as nearly as many hits in as his opponent did. He did train with a variety of weapons but he was most proficient with his blaster; however, that does not mean that he can’t handle a staff. When he gets a hit in he makes sure that his opponent can actually feel it, and that it doesn’t just feel like a graze. 

 

“Not bad,” Kylo Ren remarked as their staves crashed together both of their faces coming close together. They had been going on for who knows how long, but the viewers didn’t seem to mind watching their sparring match. He was actually starting to sweat and he could notice the Omega panting. “Could be better,” Kylo Ren stated just before he pushed hard sending the Omega back, as he aimed his staff low towards his legs. 

 

He was surprised that the Omega jumped over his attack, “good enough,” he remarked as he sent his attack in kind aiming high only to spin and attack the man low on his legs.

 

Their actions blurred once more as they move against each other, the only sound in the room was the smacking of the staves against each other constantly. Until, the moment when the knight sent the stormtroopers staff flying in the air, only for it to land off of the mat. FN-2187 couldn’t retrieve it because it would mean his defeat, so he stood his ground as he moved forward, grabbing at Kylo Ren’s staff in retaliation, twisting making the knight twist his own movement.

 

His plan was simple, he would somehow twist the staff out of the knights hand, attacking his feet to send him on the ground. However, in the middle of his plan he noticed the knight glance down at his feet and FN-2187 knew in an instance that his plan wouldn’t work and yet he was surprised when they went toppling down together.  FN-2187 was straddling his hips with the staff raised at Kylo Ren’s neck as he looked down with a furrow brow at Kylo Ren.

 

“This time the match is yours, FN-2187,” Kylo Ren commented as he looked up at the Omega that extended his hand towards him. 

 

“This time?” FN-2187 asked but was immediately called by his Captain. 

 

“Sir,” FN-2187 stated as he stood to attention. 

 

“Good job today,” Captain Phasma stated, “hit the showers and rest. You earned it.” 

 

“Are you done fooling around, Ren?” General Hux asked fuming, “you are supposed to be leaving in two hours.”

 

“I have plenty of time--”

 

“No, you don’t!”  Was the last thing FN-2187 could hear as he walked out of the training room, his destination was the showers, and in his locker was his soap in its new secret hiding place. 

 

Almost two hours later, FN-2187 was walking in the hangar bay, looking for the Silencer, Kylo Ren’s ship. He was hoping that the knight hasn’t left already.  He found the Alpha’s ship but didn’t see the Alpha anywhere. 

 

“You’re supposed to be resting,” the tuned voice said behind him. 

 

FN-2187 jumped as he turned around, “Kriffing stars! Did you have to sneak up on me?” 

 

“You were looking for me.” Kylo Ren stated as he motioned towards the side, suggesting for the stormtrooper to follow. “Why?”

 

“At the end of our match, you knew what my plan was but you didn’t stop me,” FN-2187 stated as he looked up at the tall man. “You could have stopped it, did a counter-attack and won but you didn’t.” 

 

“No, I didn’t.” Kylo Ren stated as he stared down at the man. “Next time I will so train harder, but today you should rest.” 

 

“I--”

 

“I know you don’t need me to go easy on you. I know you can take everything that I give you,” Kylo Ren interrupted him, “but Hux and Captain Phasma will be over here in less than a minute and you are supposed to be resting.”

 

He noticed as the Omega walk away, “you will walk right into them that way.” He stated, “go this way,” he pointed behind him, “at the end of the hall, make a left, then a right, and another right.” 

 

He turned and watch FN-2187 walk away.


	5. B4

After FN-2187’s success in the sparring match with Ren, the stormtroopers were talking about it for weeks.  Some whispered that FN-2187 is just simply talented regardless of his Omega status, and others speculated that the Master Knight of Ren just wanted the Omega straddling his hips. There were few who whispered that it was a sign of initial courtship, which FN-2187 thought that was odd because he believed that Kylo Ren wouldn’t want a stormtrooper as a mate. 

 

One morning FN-2187 received his breakfast without his repression pills, and then every stormtrooper and possible officer was whispering about his heat that will start the next day.  They tried to be quiet, to make sure that the Omega nor none of the FN-corps heard of their plans to sneak down to B4 during their free to get a hint of his smell, to bang on the large metal passcode locked door in desperate hopes to bury themselves in the Omega.  FN-2187 didn’t need to hear their whispers and plans, he just knew by the looks and staring gazes what they were thinking. 

 

He was more than happy to go when Captain Phasma came and woke him up in the middle of the night to personally escort him to sublevel B4 safely.  It was routine, Captain Phasma also took him to B4 and she always brought him back. He didn’t need to put on his stormtrooper armour, he just stayed in his black underclothes as they walked in silence. 

 

Captain Phasma punched in her code to the large door, “The room is stock with everything that you will need this time. Water, protein bars, and extra clothes.” 

 

Before this heat there was always a beta that delivered his meals; however, one day the beta surprisingly wanted a taste and thankfully it was towards the end of his heat and FN-2187 was easily able to take the intruder down. 

 

FN-2187 walked into the room, feeling the first signs of his impending heat crawling over his skin. “I’ll see you when the week is up.” 

 

Captain Phasma didn’t say a word as she punched in her code, the door slowly closing between them.  The door shut tight with a hissing noise, he sighed as he walked over to the large bed and fell back on the sheets that were more comfortable than his own in the barracks.  That’s one thing he looked forward to was spending a week in the bed so comfortable it felt like he was sleeping on a cloud. What he was not looking forward to was slick pouring down his legs and the unsettling sweltering heat that was across his entire body. He closed his eyes not knowing if the heat he was feeling was from his own skin or from the sublevel B4.

 

Kylo Ren was walking out of the Silencer into the hangar bay of starkiller base and was immediately greeted by the ginger man he loathes, Hux.  He could tell that the man was tense, and everyone in the hangar bay was bustling about. 

 

“What happened?” Kylo asked as he stood in front of the shorter man.

 

“Nothing that concerns you,” Hux responded harshly as he put down his tablet. “Thank you for announcing your unexpected arrival, Ren.”

 

Hux finally looked at the man and noticed his disheveled appearance, his nose turnt up in disgust. “You smell absolutely rancid.”

 

“The last planet literally rained shit,” Kylo growled. “My fresher needs to be fixed.”

 

“And you obviously need a bath,” He responded as he pulled his tablet out, putting in the requests to have the Silencer’s fresher fixed. The faster he gets Kylo Ren off starkiller base to hunt down Luke Skywalker the better. “Try not to break anything while you are here.”

 

Kylo grunts in response as he walks quickly away to his room.  On his way to his room he noticed the pointed, attempt of discreet, looks towards him by the stormtroopers and the officers. He noticed their hushed whispers, and decided that he was going to find out what was going on.  He was used to hearing people talk about him, and used to people trying to stay out of his way and not gain his attention and yet this behavior he found interesting. 

 

After he finally rid himself of the stank and filth, he got dressed in cleaner robes.  He was lucky when he stepped out of his room and saw lieutenant mitaka walking down the hall.

 

“Lieutenant,” he called out and beckoned the man towards him.  The Lieutenant looked surprised that the knight was speaking to him as he walked towards him. 

 

“How can I assist you, Lord Ren?”

 

“What is Hux not telling me?” Kylo asked as he crossed his arms.

 

“I’m sorry I don’t--”

 

“Don’t try to fool me, Lieutenant. Something is going on this base and I need to know.”  Kylo Ren stated as he stared down at the man. He knew if the lieutenant wouldn’t give the information willingly he will use the force to get what he seeks. 

 

The beta sighed and rubbed his brow, “mostly everyone is wound up tight because of people sneaking off to sublevel B4, it’s restricted this week.”

 

“Sublevel B4? There’s nothing on sublevel B4.”

 

“This week the Omega has been locked down there,” Lieutenant Mitaka said in a low whisper as a couple of stormtroopers walked past them.  “It is his heat week, sir.”

  
  


His eyes widen learning what was happening on the base, “oh.”

 

“Thankfully, it ends today. Last night we had a mob trying to get through the door and we had to deploy our beta riot stormtroopers to handle the situation. 

 

Kylo didn’t respond to the lieutenant, he just walked away with a destination set in his mind.  His helmet keeps multiple scents from filtering through, when he stepped off the elevator into B-4 it was the first time he ever smelt the Omega.  It was a faint scent, and Kylo didn’t even process it as he heard the murmurs echoing in the corridors. 

 

He quickly strided in the long hallway, it was mostly dark besides the light emitting from the walls. He heard them before he saw them, one of them was pleading towards FN-2187.  One minute he was aggressive and threatening and the next he was pitiful and pleading. 

 

“Fuck you slutty FN-corp’s Omega,”  the Captain stated as he rammed the steel door. He quickly turn towards the two, “you assholes can’t crack this code yet?!” 

 

“We’re trying sir,” a stormtrooper stated while holding a datapad.

 

“Try harder!” The captain scream before he turned facing the steel door. “Oh won't you let me in my sweet, Omega.  I’ll be so sweet for your first time,” he groaned as he grabbed himself through his pants, “I’ll give you exactly what you need--my fucking knot buried in your tight hole! Fuck! I bet your fucking the general aren’t you? Is that why they still keep you around?” He quickly turned towards the stormtrooper, “can’t you two do anything right?!” 

 

One of troopers brought out a small electro knife, “this should fry it sir.” 

 

“Fucking finally! Where was that in the beginning!” The captain was pressing his face to the door, stroking it sweetly. “Oh my sweet, Omega. It won't be much longer now.” 

 

The stormtrooper raised the electroknife up but before he had the chance to hit and fry the circuits they were all blown away from the door.

 

“What the hell,” the captain stated as he tried to stand up and when he looked up he saw Kylo Ren. “Are you here to use the Omega too? I’ll let you go first, I won’t mind going second after you.” 

 

Kylo ignited his saber and relaxed, Hux didn’t want him to damage starkiller base but he knew Hux wouldn’t give two shits about a lowly captain and some stormtroopers.   He went on that forsaken planet to find at least one hint about Luke Skywalker’s location but all he found was disgusting animals, humidity, overgrown vegetation, and shit.  He has been angry since the first rain, and now that built up rage can be released to where not even Hux can nag him during his stay. 

  
  


FN-2187 was laid out on the bed with a blaster loosley in his hand, it was the last day of his heat but he was exhausted.  He was surprised when he first saw the blaster when he was looking for a weapon to protect himself when he first heard the captain's arrival.  He gritted his teeth every time the captain opened his mouth, but he didn’t want to respond. Talking to whoever was beyond that door was never a great idea.  He didn’t hear anything for awhile and decided that their plan didn’t work and they gave up and left or someone removed him. He closed his eyes but within moments his eyes snapped open when he heard a pained scream. 

 

“What the hell?” FN-2187 looked up at the metal door, his hold on the blaster becoming tighter. There were more screams soon after followed by a desperate plea begging for Kylo Ren to spare their life.  

 

FN-2187 didn’t know he was moving from the bed until he slouched on the other side of the door when he heard silence. When he was sliding down the cold metal door he could hear the sounds of a fight but not much else.  Minutes possibly passed by when he heard nothing but silence, and against his better judgement he spoke. 

 

“You better not use your override code to get in here.” He stated through gritted teeth. 

 

He heard the loud huff which was followed by that same roboticized voice. “Please, I’m not a rapist, FN-2187.  I wouldn’t come in even if you begged.”

 

“Glad to know we are on the same page,” FN-2187 responded as he let the blaster rest on the floor. “What are you even doing down here?”

 

“You have your way of venting and I have mine.” 

 

“Di-did you kill them?” 

 

“Just that infuriating captain nobody,” Kylo responded as he looked down at the stormtroopers in agony. “I beat up the other two.” 

 

“You didn’t need to kill him--”

 

“Of course I did! If I didn’t even get off of that shit planet and made it here do you have any idea what would have happened to you. Besides I have--”

 

“Thank you,” FN-2187 said, cutting off the Knight of Ren.

 

“That’s right you should--” Kylo paused as he finally processed FN-2187’s words. “Did you just thank me? I didn’t kill him for you.”

 

FN-2187 didn’t even respond.  He yawned and his eyelids grew heavy and quickly he fell asleep slumped against the door, oddly enough he felt safe.

 

Kylo Ren felt this tingling sensation in his body but he ignored it when he felt others arriving on B-4, he smirked as he thought that Hux might actually thank him for releasing out his anger on Starkiller base.


	6. An Undiscovered Planet Pt. 1

FN-2187 pounds at the punching bag in the small training room, the words he heard from General Hux about their mission still echoes in his head.  He was ordered to shoot the ambassador at the mining facility that went on strike. He didn’t perceive the man as a threat and didn’t fire his blaster. The ambassador was there do his job, and he didn’t feel he should kill the man because of that.  He knew he would probably be sent to reconditioning for disobeying a direct order, but General Hux commented that it would be useless. The reason why Omegas are not in the First Order ranks was due to their natural disposition of compassion it couldn’t be reconditioned, but he did suggestively hint another role that FN-2187 would excel at tremendously.

 

He threw a right hook at the punching bag causing it to shake uncontrollably, he didn’t even notice when FN-2199 walked in the room.  However, he did notice when the man fell on the ground. 

 

“Oh, kriff! Nines are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, Eight-Seven,” Nines said as he was picking himself up. “It’s better than taking a direct hit from you.”

 

FN-2187 slightly rolled his eyes, “I doubt with your alphaness you would even feel a thing.”

 

FN-2199 tilted his head with his brows coming together tightly, “What’s wrong Eight-Seven? You don’t ever say anything like that and you have bruised me more times than I like to admit.”

 

“It’s nothing,” FN-2187 sighed as he walked away from the punching bag.

 

“What did the general say?”

 

“Well, the good news is that I won’t be reconditioned and Slip didn’t kriff up.” He said with a pained smile.

 

“And the bad news?” 

 

As soon as FN-2187 opened his mouth, Captain Phasma entered the room and both of the stormtroopers stood to attention.  Both were not wearing their masks, it wasn’t required for them to in their private training time. 

 

“FN-2187 and FN-2199,” Captain Phasma stated as she entered the room with a tall man right behind her. “In an hour we will be headed to an unknown planet accompanying the knight of Ren, Tylos, on a mission.”

 

Captain Phasma gestured towards to the tall man beside of her.  He was wearing black robes with the sleeves torn off right at his shoulder, showing off his biceps.  They were huge, and more than likely FN-2187 would not be able to wrap both hands around those muscles.  He had on a pair of dark grey pants that were tucked into black boots. The man had dark skin, the sides of his head are shaved and he had long locs that seemed to go down his back. His thick lips pulled back in a warm smile and his eyes closed he greeted the two stormtroopers. “I’m Tylos. I thought we should meet before the mission to go through the details.”

 

When he opened his grey eyes they landed immediately on FN-2187.  Since FN-2187 wasn’t wearing his helmet and had been sweating a lot the room was covered in his scent.  The Knight of Ren's eyes widen and his throat bobbed as he swallowed, “an Omega in the First Order?”

 

“FN-2187 has remarkable talents and he is the leader of the FN-Corps,” Captain Phasma said proudly, dismissing FN-2187’s actions earlier today. 

 

“I looked forward to working aside you,” Tylos said as he extended his hand out towards FN-2187, who glanced at Phasma from the corner of his eye before he shook hands with the Alpha. 

 

“You wanted to work through the details?” FN-2187 asked. 

 

“Yes, I like to get to know the people that I work with first,” Tylos responded. 

 

“I’ll have the team ready in ten,” FN-2187 saluted just before he walked past Captain Phasma and Tylos, with FN-2199  quickly following behind him.

 

The mission would be simple.  They were scouting an unknown planet that Tylos discovered that was spiked with a lot of energy.  Their goal was to explore the planet, locate the source of the energy spike, and handle that source accordingly.  They didn’t have any knowledge about the planet, and it wasn’t even on any maps that they owned. 

 

“Look at all that rain,” Tylos said as the hangar door of their shuttle opened. “You think it will ever stop?” 

 

FN-2187 turned and looked at the knight who was finally wearing his mask. Unlike Kylo Ren, this knight’s voice wasn’t modulated.  “I have no idea, sir.”

 

“Let’s move out,” Captain Phasma stated right behind them.

 

The stormtroopers walked in formation with the beta squad leading, the delta squad in the middle, and the Alpha squad bringing up the rear.  FN-2187 was the last stormtrooper in their formation, he walked behind FN-2199, and they made sure that FN-2003 was right behind the delta squad.  FN-2187 kept his eyes open as did Captain Phasma who was scanning out their flanks, and right behind him was Tylos.

 

Everywhere FN-2187 looked there was nothing but tall trees that seemed endless with a height that touch the sky.  The trees were also wide, so wide that they all could hold hands around the tree and still wouldn’t cover the width.  The vegetation was overgrowing, the delta squad had to cut through the thick vines that covered the forest floor, but what kept catching FN-2187’s eyes was the flowers.  They were all bright and vivid, but he witnesses a bird, it might have been a bird, move too close to a brightly multi-colored flowered to be devoured whole. The entire team made a mental note that no matter how pretty the flowers were they wouldn’t touch them, especially that one.  Despite the heavy vegetation, what slowed their progress the most was the rain. It was raining harder than when they first arrived, and when the thunder started cackling in the skies the forest went quiet. 

 

“This place should be called The Stormy Wild,” Tylos suggested after they adjusted their course to Tylo's command.  He was feeling the energy through the force, FN-2187 was glad they had some idea where they were going. “It’s getting worse every second.”

 

“It is sir,” FN-2187 responded as he was quickly checked his flanks on both sides. “There’s been no sightings of any hostile inhabitants--besides the plants.” 

 

They were standing amongst the vegetation as the delta squad was whacking down vines that stood in their path.  FN-2187 didn’t know how the Knight could stand there so calmly with being completely drenched, water was just rolling off those broad shoulders and down the curves of his biceps. 

 

“We’re all clear,” FN-2199 said pulling his friend out his observations of the Alpha.

 

“Let’s move out!” FN-2187 ordered just before he cleared his throat.

 

With the raining pouring down as sheets it would have been hard to notice that multicolored bud crawling on the muddy floor.   FN-2187 never thought he’d have to worry about plants moving, as the bud stopped, spreading it’s petals wide open revealing sharp teeth.  The bud most of believed it was being sneaky but it didn’t escape Tylo's eye who quickly saw FN-2187 almost stepping his foot down into the trap below.   Without thinking he grabbed FN-2187 by the collar of his suit, shocking the Omega from the sudden pull and FN-2187 shivered as the rain droplets slid down his neck and alongside his spine. 

 

“What the--” His eyes widen as he saw the bud lift into the air, and FN-2199 quickly turned around with his blaster in the air.  Despite FN-2187 was completely flabbergasted, he didn’t hesitate to shoot at the blossoming flora. Destroying it in one shot as it turned into blueish goo. 

 

FN-2187 looked up at FN-2199, “Everyone watch your footing!” He barked orders before he looked over at his shoulder at the Alpha.

 

“Good shot.” 

 

“Thank you, sir.” FN-2187 responded slowly before he fell back into step right behind FN-2199. 

 

They continued on in the jungle but as they went the rain started to calm down and FN-2187 started to grow hot.  There was an underlying heat crawling under his skin, and he desperately wanted to throw his mask off as a form of relief.  The rain finally stopped when they reached a clearing, FN-2187 felt like something wasn’t just right and he quickly raised his blaster, “get into positions, now!”

 

The FN-Corps didn’t know what FN-2187 saw but they trusted their leader as they all quickly raised their blaster.  Even Tylos himself started to pull the large heavy sword off of his back, holding in one hand as his eyes scanned out into the forest.  “Someone’s here.” 

 

“Or something,” FN-2187 commented.  They were in a round circular clearing, the only way for the possible enemy to flank them if they came behind them.  However, behind him was Tylos and Captain Phasma and he knew the two Alphas could handle themselves, and he was ready for an ambush.

 

He was not ready for the tall greenish humanoid to walk out of the forest.  FN-2187 had been standing at that area waiting, he should have spotted him but he didn’t see him until those huge wide eyes were blinking at him.  The humanoid creature was tall and was towering even over Tylos, he had four arms and was walking on two legs. He had a very flat nose if one wanted to call it a nose, but FN-2187 noticed the two small slits on the creatures face. The creature was barely dressed and didn’t seem to be carrying any weapons, but that didn’t give a reason for FN-2187 to lower his weapon. 

 

“I come to not bring you any harm,” the creature spoke and his voice sounded smooth like honey. “Upon our king's orders we’ve come to welcome you to Koytania, and he instructed me to bring you all back,” his wide eyes were turned to FN-2187, “unharmed.”  The creature paused as he scanned the group before he landed on Tylos and Captain Phasma, “our king would like to assist you in any way possible if you are stranded or --”

 

“We’re not stranded,” Tylos interjected easily. “I’m looking for something on this planet.”

 

A small smile pulled across the creatures thin lips, “Then we’d like to help you seek what you find. If you’d follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's not Saturday but nothing wrong than updating a day early right?   
> I created my own Knight of Ren and spent hours naming them and creating them so I hope you enjoy Tylos! My current plan is to introduce them one at a time. I named Tylos based off of the idea that the name Kylo comes from the Greek word caelus, meaning sky or heavens. So, in my plans, Tylos has an opposite personality of Kylo so I created his name using the Greek word terros (meaning earth).  
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter! As always feel free to leave me feedback and next update will be next Saturday(or Friday!)  
> Sincerely,   
> SN<3


	7. An Undiscovered  Planet: Welcome to Koytania

The creature started walking away down a path, and Tylos quickly walked up to the front of the group right behind the four armed humanoid.  Captain Phasma was right behind FN-2187, and when FN-2187 gestured upwards with his blaster Captain Phasma glanced up to see the eyes watching him.  It was the Order’s protocol when discovering new planets and new species to investigate and see if there would be resources useful to them. General Hux was adamant about staying technologically advanced, but FN-2187 and Captain Phasma were not fools.  If this new creature was planning an ambush they would be ready.

 

There was no ambush.  The creature led them right to their city, and the city took FN-2187’s breath away. Everything in the city was made with wood but it had to have been using some metal for the way it was moving. There were people walking about going about their business and some even stopped to stare to gawk at the newcomers. They were all freakishly tall, and had either a blue or greenish skin tone.  There was large amounts of water coming from somewhere and FN-2187 looked up to see the waterfall pouring down right behind a large wooden building, which had a long case of wooden steps. 

 

“This is our King,” the creature said as he gestured his arms towards the blueish tall creature with wide eyes, wearing fine leathers and a long black braid going down his back. 

 

“I am King Krehim, and I welcome you all to Koytania.” The man gestured with opened arms, and FN-2187 didn’t fail to notice the webbing between his three fingers. “It’s been so many centuries since we’ve had guests, thank you for bringing them back safely, Alha.”

 

The creature that led them, Alha slightly bowed before he went his own way. 

 

“I offer you rest, and food.  It has been a long time since the rain has stopped and tonight we are going to have a celebration!  I hope you plan to stay long enough for the festivities, I do enjoy talking to aliens--especially Humans.  You are a very interesting bunch.” 

 

FN-2187 looked between Captain Phasma and Tylos, it was their call on how they proceeded with this city filled with unknowns. 

 

Tylos was the first to speak, “I am looking for something.”

 

“Ah,” King Krehim eyes widen, as he looked at the masked knight. “Let’s talk about what you are looking for and I’ll do my best to find what you seek.”

 

“Alright,” Tylos said as he started walking behind the King.  “You all seem to be very friendly towards strangers.”

 

“It is just our way of life,” the king responded, FN-2187 could listen to this humanoid talk for days.  His voice was so smooth as it washed over him. “I hope you get the chance to see what all we have to offer in Koytania, and perhaps even tell me about what’s going on in the galaxy.  I do love to hear…” he paused as if he was looking for the right word. “Gossip?”

 

Tylos slightly smirked, “I’m not much for gossipin’” 

 

The king paused as he turned and gave Tylos a look, “yes, you don’t look like you do.”  The king quickly turned towards his guard that were holding spears and spoke in their tongue an order that they stood off to the side.  “Please come in, and your men can come in as well.”

 

Captain Phasma looked down at FN-2187 as she walked passed him, the stormtroopers standing to the side to let their captain through.

 

“Delta stay outside, Alpha and Beta we’re going in,” FN-2187 commanded and he didn’t notice how the King the stared at him as he spoke.

 

The curtains of the openings were held back as Tylos walked in first, right behind him was Captain Phasma followed by the stormtroopers.  FN-2187 was the last stormtrooper to walk in and right behind was the king who was staring down at the shiny white helmet with interest. The room was brightly decorated with massive pillows on the floor. Tylos was the first to sit down when he notice the king sitting down on the most lavish and biggest pillow of them all. Behind the king on the far walls, standing silently was his men, and the stormtroopers were in the same state on the far wall behind Tylos and Captain Phasma. 

 

“I believe I did not catch your names and it would be nice to put a face alongside of it as well.”

 

Tylos was the first to pull off his mask, and Captain Phasma followed, pushing her strands of blond hair out of her face. 

“I’m Tylos, I’m a member of the  Knight of Ren.” Tylos stated as he sat his mask down beside him, “this is Captain Phasma of the First Order.”

 

“Knight of Ren?” The king asked as he turned his head while attendants came into the room with cups on trays, setting down a drink before Tylos and Captain Phasma.  “I don’t think I’ve heard of them or of this First Order.” The king threw his head back in laughter. “The only time I know about what is going on in the galaxy is when we have visitors so pardon me if I seem a little… baffled.” 

 

“We are an army that has been rebuilt for them ashes of the Empire, with our Supreme Leader Snoke’s guidance we plan to rid the galaxy of the New Republic and rule the entire galaxy.” Captain Phasma spoke. 

 

“The knight of ren is a group of highly trained force users that serve our Supreme Leader and our master is Kylo Ren.” Tylos added on.

 

The King was drinking from his cup, his eyes half way lidded over as he took a sip. “Ah, I see.  A lot has happened in the galaxy, but ruling it all is feat. I wish you luck, and perhaps we later discuss where Koytania fits in your plans--I believe we can come together in a mutually beneficial partnership.”

 

Captain Phasma glanced at Tylos before she stood up. “That isn’t a decision that is up for us to make.  I’ll have to make a call.” 

 

FN-2187 knew immediately that Captain Phasma was going to go contact General Hux, and with a glance towards FN-2000, the stormtrooper was walking right out behind her. 

 

“You want to enter in a partnership with us so quickly?” Tylos as asked after he watched Captain Phasma walk outside. 

  
  


“Knight of Ren Tylos, you are standing right here and this New Republic is not. I won’t send my people to war, but perhaps we have some resources that might be of used to your cause.”  The King paused as he stared at FN-2187 at the back wall before he starting speaking again, “now I believe there is something in Koytania that you are hoping to find?”

 

“There is a large presence here in the force, our currents duties when we find such anomalies is to find it and handle it accordingly.”

 

“Ah, I see.” The King said as he slumped further into the cushion. “I had a feeling of what drew you here when you mentioned forced users.  One of the last few human visitors used to speak about this force, it drew him here as well.”

 

Tylo’s jaw set  tightly as the stormtroopers in the back grew rigid. “Do you remember this force user?”

 

“Barely, he came here when I was just a child around the same time when the endless rain ceased.  That was a very long, long time ago--the man has been long dead for almost a millennium. He visited us yearly, bringing gifts and stories.  He was very close to my father.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“But if what drew you here is the same source of energy that drew him as well. You can’t leave with it, it wouldn’t be any use to you.” The king stated as he stood up, “I’m sure what drew you here was our Ever Tree, I can instruct Alha to lead you there himself.  It rarely blooms and it grants our people with higher…” the king cocked his head to the side his lips pursed as both set of his hands come together. “Ah… fertility rates. It’s been centuries since I saw little ones running around. I’ve heard the fruit from the Ever Tree is the sweetest fruit on Koytania.”

 

Tylos jaw set firm, “I like to see this tree for myself.”

 

The kings head tilted, “to witness the fertility powers of the Ever Tree fruit?”

 

“Just the tree itself.”

 

There was a smirk lying on those plump lips, “very well.”  The king clapped his hands and once again speaking in the native language that sounded soft and flowing.  The servant quickly left, “Alha will be here shortly to take you there. It isn’t far from here.”

 

“Thanks,” Tylos grunted out as he stood up, holding him helmet to his waist. 

 

The king eyes widen when FN-2187 stepped out, but his clear anticipation died down when he started talking to Tylos.  Neither of them noticed the way the king looked at FN-2187. 

 

“What are your orders, sir?” FN-2187 asked as he looked up at Tylos. 

 

“I should be fine but the beta squad can come with me,” Tylos instructed as Captain Phasma walked into the room. 

 

“General Hux is coming down on a shuttle now as we speak,” Captain Phasma said, and she was now wearing her mark again. 

 

Tylos quickly informed Captain Phasma that he was going to go check out the so called Ever Tree and would be taking the beta squad with him.  

 

“That’s fine, the Alpha squad and I will greet and escort the general when he arrives.” Captain Phasma said.  The king eyes lit up while standing directly behind FN-2187. 

 

“How splendid,” the king spoke. “If it isn’t any trouble at all will you perhaps leave this one behind.”  The king said as his hands came down on FN-2187’s shoulders unexpectedly, “I do like to chat with newcomers.”

 

Captain Phasma looked down at the king’s hands placed rather possessively.  General Hux told Captain Phasma to be polite to this King until he could determine for himself if they would have anything to grant a mutual partnership. “Very well,” Captain Phasma spoke cautiously just before she turned to the other two members of the Alpha squad, “men. Let’s head out.” 

 

As soon as Captain Phasma and the Alpha squad left, Alha arrived to guide Tylos and the beta squad to the Ever Tree.

 

FN-2187 stood in front of the king as the man sat down on the comforts of the big cushion once again.  “Please take a seat,” the king gestured towards the seat right beside him.

 

FN-2187 looked down at the cushion before he slowly sat down, still holding his blaster in hand. 

 

“Won’t you take off this silly little mask so I can get a good look at you?” 

 

FN-2187 nodded his head as he removed his helmet after placing down his blaster.  His soft brown eyes stared up in the eyes of the king as he was stunned as he looked at the man’s endless orbs. He never seen a creature with eyes that looked like there was galaxy within them. 

 

“Ah, that’s a lot better,” The king spoke as he reached out and caressed FN-2187’s cheek.  “What’s your name?” 

 

“FN-2187.” 

 

“That’s a rather… peculiar name even for a human.”

 

“It’s my designation… your highness.”

 

“Please, just address me as Krehim.”  the king said as he stared down at FN-2187. 

 

The heat that was crawling under FN-2187’s skin seemed to increase as the king stared at him.  He didn’t know how he felt about the king’s sudden attention on him, but he knew they didn’t have alpha, beta, and omega dynamics.  The king smelt heavenly but it was not the same. He didn’t know what he was comparing it to, but he was ready for the General’s hopeful arrival. 

 

While they waited, Krehim asked FN-2187 questions about himself.  He asked the stormtrooper about his past, his childhood, and his time in the First Order.  The four-armed humanoid king slightly frowned when he learned that FN-2187 earliest memories was training in the ranks at the First Order.  When the king didn’t ask FN-2187 questions he was speaking about himself, telling the stormtrooper of his own past, more about his people’s culture, and stories.  King Krehim was rather pleased with himself when he was able to get FN-2187 to laugh at story from his youth when he ventured the island with Alha. He was also slightly irritated when one of the attendees arrived and spoke in their native tongue. 

 

“It appears your general and captain have arrived,” King Krehim said and his eyes widen when he noticed FN-2187 started to stand up. “No, please sit.  Stay comfortable.”

 

FN-2187 looked up at the entrance when General Hux walked into the room, “FN-2187,” the general asked as he raised a brow.

 

“He is good company,” King Krehim stated as he looked over General Hux. “I am King Krehim of Koytania, I hope your travels here was safe.”

 

“Ah yes, I’m General Hux of the First Order,” General Hux looked down at the cushions with upturned nose, “you think you can enter a mutual partnership with us.” 

 

“Please have a seat, General Hux.” the king said with a slight smile on his lips. “I insist.”

 

General Hux huffed as he sat down slowly, eyeing FN-2187 who wasn’t wearing his helmet.  FN-2187 gulped as he put his helmet back on much to the king’s displeasure. 

 

“What is your offer?” General Hux called out getting right to the point. “I hope your offer is worth a partnership and my time.”

 

King Krehim smirked just before he spoke in his native tongue again, giving his attendees an order.  “Oh, I believe it will be General,” Krehim spoke as his attendees left, but quickly were returning. 

 

They each were carrying minerals on large wooden tableaus, the minerals shine like no mineral FN-2187 has seen before.  The minerals peaked General Hux’s interests rather quickly as they were set before him. 

 

“These are interesting,” General Hux spoke and looked up at the king who suddenly laughed.

 

“Interesting he says,” the king stand up “these are precious metals that grow here in abundance.” 

 

The king started as introduced the metals to General Hux, giving brief details with demonstrations of the metals capabilities.  They were all impressive but the one General Hux was fascinated with the most was the last one, it was an opaque white but when he held it in his hands he saw multiple colors with in it.  It was the strongest metal they had and from what the king told Him about the precious metal, Hux knew that he could use it for his plans to upgrade the fleet.’s ships. Hux didn’t think twice about entering a mutual partnership. 

 

The king escorted Hux to his private room where someone will officially write the agreement between the two of them as soon as Tylos returned with Alha.

 

“I believe that is everything, King Krehim.” General Hux stood up after signing his name. “I hope our partnership lasts as long as the First Order.”

 

“There is one more thing I’d like to discuss with you general.” 

 

“And that is?” 

 

“I would like for you to consider the possibility of leave the man you call FN-2187 here with me.”

 

The sudden request surprised General Hux as he brows raised, “pardon me?”

 

“You see the rain on this planet doesn’t stop until a suitable mate has arrived for the king,” King Krehim states as he leans back in his chair.  “He’s been chosen for me. The sweet smell is radiating off of him and unlike my predecessor I do not want to miss this chance. He is an Omega, yes?  We won’t have any troubles… copulating.” 

 

“I didn’t know you had the same dynamics as us.”

 

“We don’t, but we can still produce offsprings with humans.”

 

“I see,” General Hux said as he tightened his jaw, while pursing his lips. “I think you might have misjudged me, King Krehim.  I lead an army, not a brothel where you can buy an Omega of your liking. FN-2187 is the leader of the FN-Corps and he will be leaving with his men.”

 

“Very well,” King Krehim stated as he stood up. “Will you be staying for tonight’s celebrations?”

 

“No. We have a schedule I’d like to keep.”

 

The King of Koytania understood and he bid them farewell as they left, with his gaze lingering on the back of FN-2187. 

 

When they stepped out of the shuttle  back on to the finialzer they were greeted by Kylo Ren. 

 

“Tylos,” Kylo grunted with his arms cross. “All that energy coming from the planet was a from a tree?”

 

“Nice to see you too, Kylo,” Tylos greeted as he stepped off already taking off of his mask. “I went to the tree myself, the force was strong there but we have no need for tree that improves fertility chances.”

 

Kylo huffed out in dissatisfaction; however, he paused when the stormtroopers started walking past him. “Halt,” he barked out and the stormtroopers froze immediately. 

 

“Is something wrong, Lord Ren?” Captain Phasma asked as she turned from her conversation with General Hux. 

 

“Where is FN-2187?” Kylo Ren asked.

 

“What are you talking about, Ren?” General Hux asked as he put away his datapad. “As you can see every FN-Corps member is here.” 

 

Kylo Ren counted them, they were all accounted for in numbers but something was off.  “FN-2187 approach now.” 

 

The stormtroopers looked amongst themselves as they stood to attention, FN-2187 casually walked up to Kylo Ren. 

 

Without a word Kylo Ren took off FN-2187’s helmet and was met by those brown orbs staring up at him, but in his gut he knew something wasn’t just right.  Kylo Ren dropped the stormtroopers helmet on the floor and lifted the stormtrooper’s chin with his gloved hand as he looked down at him. He turned the man’s face directing his chin. It looked like FN-2187, and from the scent filtering through his mask it smelt like the Omega, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was off. 

 

He held the chin tightly between his fingers as he spoke, “I expect you in my quarters later, I have a knot to give you Omega.” 

 

The stormtroopers almost dropped their blaster hearing Kylo’s sudden request.  Captain Phasma stopped dead in her tracks and even General Hux’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, along with the vain that was showing on his forehead.  But what shocked them all was FN-2187’s response. 

 

The Omega was purring as he looked up at Kylo Ren through his eyelashes, “yes, Alpha.” 

 

Without hesitation Kylo Ren grabbed the Omega around his throat tightly, picking him up off the ground.  “You’re not FN-2187,” he snarled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another Friday update, it was ready so I decided to post a day early I mean what is a few hours?  
> I hope you enjoy Part two of An Undiscovered Planet! First Order has some new buddies, Kylo shows up, and Finn is missing. I know you all want to know what happened to Finn and you will find out next Saturday (or Friday?) I hope you enjoyed reading this update and I apologize for any mistakes I didn't catch. Feel free to leave feedback, and as always thank you so much for reading!  
> <33  
> SN


	8. An Undiscovered Planet: The Awakening

“You may look like him, smell like him, and sound like him but you are not him.  FN-2187 would shoot me with his blaster without pause before ever responding like that,” Kylo Ren snarled as his grip on the impersonator’s throat grew tighter.

 

The impersonator in his grip stopped his struggle as he murmured out, “okay. Put me down.” 

 

Kylo Ren dropped him to the ground immediately igniting his saber, but he was shock as what stood up was towering over him in height with greenish skin and four arms.

 

“Alha?” Tylos spoke out, “what did you do with FN-2187?”

 

“It was your king who put you up to this didn’t he?” General Hux snarled out. “He didn’t care if I left FN-2187 willingly or not he was going to take him regardless.” 

 

“My brother didn’t have anything to do with this,” Alha said with his head held high. “Our people cannot reproduce without the fruit of the Ever Tree, but my brother was chosen to be King.  Koytania chose him, and Koytania chooses his mate. I want to see my brother happy with his mate, and his own offspring. I don’t want to see him suffer and long for children this time next year.  You humans have plenty of Omegas, what’s so wrong about giving away just one?”

 

Kylo’s grip on his lightsaber grew tighter, and he looked up receiving a stern look from General Hux.  They both turned their heads when one of the stormtroopers spoke. 

 

“You took the wrong one, asshole.” FN-2199 snarled with his grip tight on his blaster. 

 

FN-2187 skin was crawling with heat and he could barely open his eyes while laying down on one of the softest blankets made out of furs.  He sweated so much that his underclothes were sticking to his skin. He recognized that these were signs of his heat, but he knew in the back of his mind that it was too soon.  He didn’t know who was speaking to him as they brought a cool cup to his lips, but he drank the sweet liquid nevertheless. His eyes fluttered repeatedly until they closed as he released a groan.

 

King Krehim was walking into his private quarters when he heard a quiet groan. “Who is in here?” He asked as he walked into his room but he grew silent as he saw the Omega stormtrooper lying down on his bed.  FN-2187 looked up at him with barely opened eyes before he closed them again.

 

“FN-2187,” the king muttered, his wide eyes blinking rapidly as he quickly went to the Omega’s side, one of his hands touching his forehead noticing the scorching heat.  The king could smell him in the entire room and knew that the Omega was going into heat, but he knew that this was wrong. He quickly stormed out of his room looking for his brother.  He couldn’t find him, however, one of the guards came to retrieve him to tell him that the humans were back.

 

King Krehim was walking down the steps of his palace as he watch the small ship land in the town square.  His jaw sat tightly as he watched his brother being escorted off with all of his arms tied behind his back. “Alha!” King Krehim stormed with fury in his eyes as he approached them, “what have you done?”

 

Alha responds in their native tongue as he shook off Captain Phasma’s hold. 

 

“Alha,” the king responded with his eyes going soft.  He looked up to see the pissed look of General Hux staring at him. “I apologize for my brother’s actions.  I hope you do forgive him. Will you let him go, please?”

 

“I’ll let him go when I know FN-2187 is safe.” Captain Phasma stated.

 

“You really had nothing to do with this?” General Hux.

 

“No, I was surprised myself when I saw FN-2187 in my private quarters.  He is safe and unharmed, but he’s in heat.”

 

“Impossible,” Captain Phasma spat as she pushed Alha out of her grip. 

 

“I instructed that he be given fruit from the Ever Tree.”

 

“Alha, why would you do such a thing? We court, we fall in love, and then we mate. We do not just take!” Alha’s head dropped down from his brother’s outburst as his arms were cut free. “I’ll have my healers whip up a potion--”

 

“You and your healers will give him nothing,” Kylo Ren sneered as he stormed passed the man. “You’ve done enough.”

 

FN-2187 licked his dry lips as he looked through his barely open eyes.  He could hear something was happening but it didn’t register, the only thing on his mind was the burning heat buzzing across his skin.  He was working through a mixture of emotions as he tried to lift himself from the soft furs but his arms grew weak and he collapsed back on the bed of furs.

 

“Kriff.”

 

“Eight-Seven!” FN-2187 heard his name being called and when he opened his eye he saw his teammates standing in the doorway. 

 

“Nines?” FN-2187 called out weakly. 

 

“Yeah, Eight-Seven, we are here and we are going to take you home.” FN-2199 said softly as he slowly approached the bed. 

 

FN-2187 swallowed even though his mouth felt dry, and he started shaking his head when he could feel wetness between his legs.

 

“No.” He muttered out quietly.  He didn’t want them to be near him, for them to touch him.  

 

“Eight-Seven?” FN-2199 asked as he halted, the rest of the stormtroopers stopping behind him.

 

“N-no. Don’t come any closer.” 

 

“We’re just going to get you away from here--take you someplace safe.  You believe me don’t you, Eight-Seven?”

 

FN-2187 had tears pouring down his cheeks, “no.” He repeated the phrase over and over again as he tried to shake the thoughts in his mind.  He shouldn’t be in heat, and even if he was they shouldn’t be here. His instincts were screaming at him of the alphas in the room, telling him that he just needs one. “Go away.”

 

“Eight-Seven?” FN-2199 halted in his tracks.  He was standing right by the bed, his hands almost touching him, “don’t you trust us? Don’t you at least trust me?”

 

“No no no no,” FN-2187 muttered out as he held on tightly to the furs.  He didn’t want this--he would never want this. He halted when he felt the touch on his shoulder, and on his lips he barely muttered alpha before he curled up in a tight ball while the same word of refusal was leaving his lips.  None of them were ready when the flash of bright light emitted from his body, sending them across the room and hitting against the walls. None of them could have prepared for the amount of energy swirling around FN-2187, around the room, caging him in and keeping everyone out. 

 

Kylo Ren perked up when he heard the loud crash, and he could feel the strong force being used in the palace.  He shared a knowing look at Tylos, knowing that he felt it too. There was no way he couldn’t have felt that enormous energy spike, “let’s go. Now.” 

 

“What’s happening?” Captain Phasma asked but she didn’t receive an answer as both knights were storming towards the kings room.  Captain phasma has always been protective of FN-2187, and she followed both knights without hesitation. However, when she saw members of the FN-Corps picking themselves off the ground and the massive blue energy twirling around the room she went cold. “What happened here?”

 

“We tried to go get him out of there,” FN-2199 stated, “he kept telling me no, and for me to go away.  When I touched him he freaked out and then this happened.”

 

Kylo Ren and Tylos stood right at the edge of the massive energy swirling around madly. “Did you know he was force sensitive?” 

 

“No,” Kylo Ren responded with a tight jaw as he lifted his hand towards the energy.  “I had no idea. He’s afraid, and this is how he is protecting himself.”

 

“We gotta get this to stop,” Tylos grunted. “You think we can just force our way in?”

 

“No, I think that would only make it worse.”

 

“You need to do something!” Captain Phasma stressed. 

 

“I know!” Kylo Ren snapped as he turned towards the Captain. “He can’t go on like this--he is using too much energy. I- I know what I have to do, but give me time.”

 

“What are you going to do?” Tylos asked, “would it help if its the both of us?”

 

“No. I should do this myself,” Kylo Ren stated. “Only I’m strong enough, now move and give me some space.” 

 

Tylos holds his hands up in surrender, “alright, Kylo.  Just do everything yourself.”

 

Kylo looks at him before he turns away and  without hesitation, Kylo dropped down to the floor crossing his legs. 

 

“Is he about to start fucking mediating?” FN-1824 sneers to the rest of the stormtroopers. “We don-”

 

“Silence!” Kylo barked, “if you’d be quiet this will go by faster.” 

 

FN-1824 quickly shut his trap and he just stared there and waited.  They all were waiting. It seemed like hours were going by but Kylo knew it only took a minute as his body lifted from the ground as he easily slipped past FN-2187 defensive shield. 

 

He stood back on his feet as he looked at the omega clutching on the furs.  “FN-2187,” he called out gaining the stormtroopers attention. 

 

The Omega barely could lift his head as he looked at him through his closed eyes. “Lord Re--”

 

“No need to speak,” Kylo cut him off. “Your full of surprises aren’t you?”

 

FN-2187 couldn’t actually focus on the conversation, and from his dazed expression Kylo knew that the stormtrooper didn’t process what he was saying. 

 

“I’m going to take you to sublevel B4.  It’s safe there, isn’t it?” Kylo Ren spoke softly as he strides towards him on the bed. “Wouldn’t that be nice?”

 

“Safe,” FN-2187 muttered quietly on his lips. 

 

Kylo Ren’s gloved hand barely touched his shoulder as he muttered safe again softly than the last time as his eyelids grew heavy.  Kylo picked up the sleeping Omega, and as soon as he was nestled in his arms the force shield FN-2187 created finally went down. He looked up at Tylos, Captain Phasma, and the FN-corps stormtrooper as he held FN-2187 tightly. “Let’s go. Now.” 

 

Kylo Ren held FN-2187 all the way back to the finalizer. There was no place to put him in the shuttle, and the Omega was showing heat like symptoms but he couldn’t smell anything coming from the stormtrooper in his arms.  FN-2187 was twenty years old when he had his force awakening, again his life was changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo that was this Saturday's update and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Next update will be next Saturday (or Friday?)  
> Thank you for reading and feel free to leave feedback!  
> <33  
> Symone Nicole


	9. Focus

FN-2187 unexpected heat only lasted for a day.  It became apparent that it was only induced because of the fruit he was given. When they locked him in sublevel B4 it was for his benefit, he didn’t smell like he was in heat but he could smell others, and General Hux didn’t want to deal with the damage caused by spontaneous force shields.  

 

Weeks after the incident on Koytania, FN-2187 has not run a single drill with the FN-Corps or gone on a single mission.  He couldn’t control the force and there was no one there to train him how to control it. He thought it would be safer, and he would be less likely to jeopardize missions if he was grounded on the Finalizer.  Kylo Ren and Tylos left the day after the incident on Koytania, but Kylo Ren promised when he returned that they would start his training. FN-2187 couldn’t believe his ears when he learned that he was going to be trained on how to use the force.  Him--a stormtrooper will be training to become a Knight of Ren.

 

He was anticipating Kylo’s arrival because he was ready to start his formal training.  He started his training on his own but he wasn’t sure it was really working since he could still hear everyone.  Some people’s thoughts were screaming at him and gave him a headache until he could tune the voices down, there were other’s thoughts that were quiet and very few that were barely heard murmurs.  What he heard of the force was that it was just mind tricks so he would try to focus to stop hearing what everyone was thinking. FN-2187 just wanted to have a moment silence and not for the thought of an Alpha to get the better of him, resulting in him physically lashing out, or even worse lashing out with the force.  That was why he had been cleaning the walkers. When the walkers last went planetside it was a muddy planet and they had to be cleaned. It was his punishment for when he lashed out at a low rank captain. General Hux probably would have let the incident slide if FN-2187 hadn’t also damaged a new shipment of technology.  

 

FN-2187 was glad that his punishment kept him away from everyone else it was quiet down here.  He had finished cleaning the walkers over half an hour ago and didn’t want to leave the quiet silence so he was slowly putting away supplies.  As he was taking his time winding up the hose he stopped as he looked up and his eyes scanned the room. He was alone but he--his omega nature or the force, felt something.  He abandoned the hose and started to seek the tug he couldn’t understand. He walked around the cargo bay silently around tall crates of merchandise until he stood in front of a familiar figure dressed in all black.

 

“You’re back,” FN-2187 stated.

 

“Yes, and you’re loud,” Kylo responded.

 

“Loud?” FN-2187 asked aloud.  Is he saying that he can hear --

 

“I heard you the moment I stepped off of my ship,” Kylo Ren stated.  “We have a lot of work to do. You have no walls up and--will you stop trying to read my mind? I can feel you and it’s not subtle at all.”

 

“I didn’t mean too!” FN-2187 huffed. “You’re just so quiet.  I have no idea what is going on and you left me here alone to try to figure this out all by myself.”  He crossed his arms and turned his head, and he thought, quietly, to himself why that bothered him. 

 

Kylo Ren sighs. “I thought you would want space.  After my awakening I was excited but also wanted to be left alone--it was all--”

 

“Too much?” FN-2187 added. 

 

“Yes.  Since I’ve returned it is time to start your training.” Kylo said just before he turned around and started walking away.  FN-2187 followed without a word. “From this moment forward you are no longer a stormtrooper, and now you are my apprentice.  There is little training we can do on the Finalizer without having to deal with Hux’s whining. We will remain here for three cycles until we depart.”

 

“Where will we be going?” FN-2187 asked and Kylo stopped and turned around to face him.

 

“To a planet where you can train without any disruptions.” Kylo paused before the modulated voice was speaking again. “Now go clean up and change into your apprentice robes--there should be a selection for you to choose from on your bunk in the barracks.  After that come to the training room.”

 

“Which room, sir?”  FN-2187 called after the man that walked away and was further down the hall.

 

“Focus and you should find me,”  Kylo said over his shoulder without pause. 

 

FN-2187 stood there watching the retreating form of Kylo disappear before he headed to the barracks.  Once he arrived at the barracks he was surprised to FN-2199 there staring at his bunk. He had hardly seen his fellow FN-corps member since his awakening.  He got glimpses of them doing patrol or in the lunchroom but their schedules were completely different. 

 

“Nines,” FN-2187 called out to the man, and his voice was soft as he heard FN-2199’s thoughts.

 

“I guess it’s really happening.  Kylo’s back and you’re going to be a knight.” FN-2199 said as he turned around and face the Omega. “I’m happy for you--we all are. This is probably the best thing that could happen to you.  You’re not tied to some random Alpha and you’re not at the bottom of the food chain either. I can’t wait to brag to the new recruits about you.” 

 

“And tell them how I kicked your butt on a daily basis?”

 

“There is no greater honor,” FN-2199 stated just before he cracked a smile before he got serious.  “If you ever need anything the FN-corps has your back. I better get going before Phasma comes looking for me. See ya around, Eight-seven.”

 

“Nines,” FN-2187 called out just before the Alpha was standing between the door. “Take care of each other. That’s an order.”

 

“Will do, sir,” FN-2199 responded just before he was gone.

 

FN-2187 looked at the different sets robes that were neatly folded and left on his bunk.  He looked over each piece for he grabbed a dark grey set and headed off to the showers. 

 

It was strange walking around the Finalizer not in his stormtrooper gear, and with a stormtrooper helmet.  It was new to everyone else that he encountered that looked at him but not for too long that it would be impolite.  The robes fitted him nicely--well better than nicely. They were a perfect fit as if they were custom made for him. The robes also had an attached hood that he could pull over the top of his head, and it was different to not walk around with the heavy sound of the stormtrooper boots. There was nothing that he disliked about his new outfit, and he was so glad he didn’t have to wear a helmet.

 

Now, where are you Kylo?  FN-2187 thought to himself as he closed his eyes and took two deep breaths. “Focus,” he muttered quietly.   It was hard at first with passing thoughts of others but after some time he felt a familiar quietness and had this feeling that it was Kylo.  He tried to get more information from that silence lingering not too far but all he felt was strong resistance. He focused on that feeling as he walked toward the training simulator room and when he entered he saw Kylo sitting crossed legged on the floor facing away from him.

 

FN-2187 stands there while rubbing the fabric of his robes between his fingertips.  He didn’t want to interrupt the man--he had heard the stories of what happened to stormtroopers that interrupted his meditation time. 

 

“You’re not a stormtrooper anymore,” Kylo says out in the silence. “Come. sit.”

 

Without any hesitation, FN-2187 moved in front of Kylo and he halted and lost his footing when he looked down at the Alpha.  Kylo Ren wasn’t wearing his mask. He expected that the mask would have to come off eventually for him to eat but he never expected for the Alpha to look normal.  Kylo Ren didn’t look as appalling, as monstrous, as grotesque as his acts he looked normal--better than normal. His nose was long but not beaked or imposing, his hair was long and wavy, and his lips looked soft. The Alpha’s scent rattled FN-2187’s soul right down to the core. 

 

Kylo opened an eye and he looked up at the Omega clearly waiting and undisturbed by the Omega’s thoughts. 

 

“I-” FN-2187 started, “I felt your wall earlier.  I think.” He said as he shook away his thoughts while sitting down and mirroring the Alpha’s position. 

 

“I found your attempt at prying to be rather pathetic but I didn’t expect you to master the force while I was away.  I honestly thought it would take you longer to find me.” Kylo said as he looked at the Omega. “While we are on the Finalizer you will be training to focus trying, creating a wall, practicing meditation, as well as combat training.  Now I want you to close your eyes and focus.”

 

“On what?”

 

“The force around you.”  Kylo noticed the puzzled look on FN-2187’s face and he sighs. “What have you heard of the force?”

 

“Outside of mind tricks? Nothing.”

 

“It’s harder to explain here but the force is everywhere.  It surrounds every living thing--the good, the bad, and everything in between.  The force around you I can feel it and it’s so open. An opponent, a Jedi, or even Skywalker,” Kylo’s lips curled in disgust, “can use it against you.  You are vulnerable like a hatchling surrounded by its natural predator. An even better example is you are vulnerable like an Omega in heat locked in a room with Alphas.” 

 

“What do I need to do?” FN-2187 asked as his hands gripped his knees.

 

“Close your eyes,” Kylo instructed, “inhale, and now slowly exhale.  I want you to focus on a memory. Any memory that evokes emotion--one that makes you happy, surprised, sad, afraid, disgusted or angry.”

 

Kylo could feel FN-2187’s changes of emotions in the force as the Omega was thinking.  There were flashes of all the emotions except for disgust. When the emotions flashes finally ended even Kylo tilted his head at the energy of it.  “You’ve found it--now don’t let go of it and focus. Tell me what you feel.” 

 

“I feel it throughout the weaving on my robes, from the tips of my fingers down to my toes.  It’s buzzing over my skin but the sensation is the strongest on my face, my back, and behind my legs.”

 

“Now I want you to visualizing gathering all that energy and pulling it into yourself.  It’s a secret no one else can ever know or it’s your most prized possession that you never want to be stolen.” Kylo instructed and he sat there feeling the force around FN-2187 gradually fade in the end it wasn’t perfect but it was a good start.  The Alpha peered into FN-2187’s mind but he had no idea what the Omega was remembering all he could see was glimpses. “Now open your eyes. You can stop focusing on the memory now.”

 

“Well… how did I do?”

 

“You made a wall--it takes most a few tries.  Your wall isn’t perfect but it’s better than nothing.  The most fragile aspect about you is your mind and you should defend it at all costs.”

 

FN-2187 didn’t want to be vulnerable.  He never wanted to feel hopeless or utterly useless.  He nodded his head in agreement or in understanding at the Alpha’s advice, even though he never had the force used against him he understood vulnerability.  When Kylo started training him at using a staff, a substitute to using a training lightsaber, he kept wandering to the memory. It was foggy and unclear and all knew he could remember was the strong arms around him. Protecting him. Keeping him safe.  He wondered if it was Phasma and the first time he went into heat but he was terrified at that moment. 

 

It wasn’t until he grabbed Kylo’s extended hand and was pulling himself up from the floor that he recognized the feeling.  His mind was running but he couldn’t move as his blood grew cold but the palm of his hand was burning hot. Kylo left after instructing FN-2187 about his schedule tomorrow and telling him the location of his new sleeping quarters.  When he was gone FN-2187 looked down at his hand. He had never wanted to take a mate, to be bonded--he didn’t want to cease to be him and be nothing but some Alpha’s omega. He never thought his instincts would choose a possible mate for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself "let's take a nap and revisit this before I post this weeks chapter." It was a very long nap. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Writing about the force is weird but I hope it's working and that it will continue to work out.   
> FN-2187 got to see Kylo's face for the first time and know his scent--also is starting to realize the beginning of feelings for Kylo. In my mind, well when it comes to ABO fics, I always imagine that everything is instinctual. Sure all alphas/omegas smell good but there's that one whose leagues beyond the rest. As always, thanks for reading!! Next chapter will be up next Saturday! Feel free to leave comments and/or feedback!  
> Sincerely,  
> SN<3


	10. Options

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated as of 24 September 2018. I realized that I didn't copy this correctly so the beginning portion was missing. I apologize.

His time on the Finalizer was coming to an end as the ship grew closer and closer to their separation point.  At first FN-2187 was still in a daze when he gained his own private room. During the past weeks, his soap was never stolen and was always waiting for him back on the finalizer.  He never had a room to himself, and at first it made it harder to sleep at night. There wasn’t the lingering murmurs of hushed conversation, FN-2184’s vicious snoring, and FN-2199 speaking a mile a minute until FN-2187 got him to save it for the next day and sleep.  After a few restless and disturbed nights, FN-2187 was able to go to sleep, and sleep well, despite the silence.

 

FN-2187 no longer had to attend to his old sanitation duties, which he quite enjoyed but now he spends his entire time training or mediating with very little free time.  Kylo mostly leaves him alone to mediate and he always seems to just show up whenever he loses focus. When he gets lost deep in thought in his meditations his thoughts always go back to that moment of Kylo carrying him and then he can’t focus. He starts visualizing Kylo, his musky scent suddenly fills the room, FN-2187 feels like he’s lifted from the ground even though his butt is planted on the floor, and he starts imaging Kylo’s face and gets lost in those eyes that suck him in his depths.  And suddenly FN-2187 couldn’t meditate anymore for his mind is on a certain Alpha. 

 

“Your wall,” Kylo started as he temporarily abandoned his breakfast, “it’s become acceptable. I’m impressed.” 

 

FN-2187 had used his free time to enforce his wall to keep the Alpha from discovering his conflicting feelings.

 

While chewing his food FN-2187 simply nods in response.

 

“You’re almost a natural,” Kylo states as he brings his attention back to his plate. “Do you know anything about your parents? Or your heritage?”

 

FN-2187 swallows his food at the question. “All I’ve ever known is the Order.  I know nothing about my family.” That was the case for most stormtroopers either they were taken as kids and was raised on the order’s values or they were from families that supported the Order, like FN-2199.  

 

“Hmm, sometimes family means nothing,” Kylo said as he continues to pick at his plate. “You can attribute your greatness to yourself and you don’t have to worry about heritage, like Hux.  He’s always striving to prove himself--well prove that he doesn’t need his father to be great.” 

 

“And what about you?” 

 

Kylo looks up at the Omega with pain lingering in his eyes, such pain that FN-2187’s instincts were screaming at him to comfort the Alpha.  “I have no one,” Kylo smirks, “well no one alive anyway.” The Alpha quickly stands up grabbing his helmet in a fluid motion, “we will depart in five standard hours.  You can do whatever you want until then, and the doctor wishes to see you before we leave.” Kylo pauses as he puts on his helmet and that digitized voice is back in the air, “I’ll see you at the docks when it’s time.” 

 

After finishing what was left of his breakfast, FN-2187 made his way to the medical bay.  He walked in the hallways with his head held high as the dark grey robes flowed behind him.  Ever since he became Kylo’s apprentice the harassment from the Alpha’s had almost ceased. Almost. Kylo deemed the ones that did mess with him where great practice for the force. FN-2187 never did kill any of them that tried, just one, rather strong, push of the force sent his harassers flying. 

 

FN-2187 walked into the medical bay and was immediately greeted by the nurse. 

 

“The doctor said he wanted to see me.” He said as he removed the grey hood from his head. 

 

“Yes, sir. If you’d just follow me.” 

 

He followed her to one of the observations, and when they arrived she said the doctor would be with him momentarily. Luckily, FN-2187 didn’t have to wait long. 

 

“Thanks for coming down FN-2187. It’s okay if I call you that? Unless you have something else you want to be called.”

 

“That’s fine. I don’t have anything else in mind. My squadmates called me Eight-Seven.”

 

“Very well then,” the doctor said as he took a seat in front of Knight. “I’m sure you’re wondering why you are here and it's about your heat suppressant pills.” 

 

“is something wrong?”

 

“No. Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to do a check up to see if we will need to adjust the dosage--that’s if you still want to take them.” The doctor looked up at FN-2187, “do you still want to take them?  It’s completely your choice. Records show that the planet you will be training on and the ship will be near each other in half a standard cycle, so you can change your mind at any point.”

 

“I--I’ll keep taking the repression pills.”

 

“Alrighty,” the doctor said as he placed down his datapad, “let’s get started.” 

 

His time in the doctor’s office went by quick, which Finn knew because it never took long during his annual check ups.  When he left he carried six months supply of heat repression pills, his schedule, and birth control shots for during his heat.  Finn believed that the birth control would be useless since he is not sexual active, and he was going to reject them but he rathered be prepared for the unseeable future.  Outside of medbay waiting patiently while looking down at their datapad was Lieutenant Mitaka. 

 

“Lieutenant,”  FN-2187 greeted. 

 

“Eight-Seven,” the Lieutenant respond while putting away his datapad. “The General would like to see you in his office now.”

 

FN-2187 brows furrowed as he nodded before he started heading towards General Hux’s office. 

 

On his way to Hux’s office he thought about what the General could possibly want from him.  He hadn’t damaged anything lately nor caused any trouble. The pit of stomach grew tighter as he thought about what the General said weeks ago before he arrived on Koytania.  He sighed as he stopped outside of Hux’s office and when he was ready he approached the door and it opened with ease. 

 

Hux was sitting at his desk going through datapads and when he looked up and saw the apprentice knight standing before him he quickly put them away. 

 

“Take a seat,” Hux ordered and awkwardly added, “please.” 

 

FN-2187 eyed Hux but his attention was gained by the mysterious black box that was under Hux’s hand.  “You wanted to see me, General?” FN-2187 asked as he tried to relax in the chair. The last time he was in this office it took everything in him to not punch the general right in his face.

 

“You and that reckless buffoon are leaving today,” Hux stated as he made eye contact with the Omega. “Are you absolutely certain that this is the path you want to take?” 

 

“It’s the only path--”

 

Hux scoffs, “it is not the only path.  There are many options.”

 

“Options?  What options?  I have powers that I barely understand and can hardly control and if I don’t go I’ll have to somehow train myself.  Snoke knows,” FN-2187 clicks his tongue, “he probably knew I was force-sensitive the moment he met me. Even if he didn’t, why would I want to go back?”

 

“The FN-Corps,  Phasma--”

 

“They will--”

 

“Me.” 

 

FN-2187 mouth was wide opened as he looked at the General, he blinked his eyes as he closed his mouth.  General Hux sighed as he stood up while grabbing the black box and holding it to his side. He moved in front of his desk and he leaned on it as he handed the box to FN-2187. “It’s for you.”

 

FN-2187 grabbed the box and he slowly opened only to be met by a black collar.  His fingers grabbed the box tightly as he looked at the black collar with gold designs on the edges.  “I told you there were options.” Hux said, “there are always options, FN-2187. You can stay with me and you don’t have to do anything really.  I have multiple homes on many planets, you pick where you would like to live. You can travel, well only in the Order’s territory of course. I wouldn’t be able to be with you often but I’d come to you for your heats.  I’d be a good Alpha to you.”

 

FN-2187 shut the box tight as he stood up abruptly and shoved it in Hux’s chest.  He glared at him, “I don’t want this--I don’t want you.” He didn’t even look twice at Hux’s shocked expression before he turned and stormed away.

 

“And why not?” Hux belted, “I have money, I have power, and I have status.  I can protect you--I can keep you safe!”

 

“Do you think I want to be reduced to nothing more than just Armitage Hux’s Omega?  That’s all I’ll be seen as--just the lonely, pathetic Omega waiting for his Alpha to come home!”

  
  


“Would that be so bad?!” Hux responded quickly gaining the Omega’s piercing glare.  Hux sighs and lowers his voice, “my name carries weight while you just have a designation, FN-2187.”

 

FN-2187 froze at Hux words, anger boiling from the depths like never before as he clenched his fists.  He could feel the force around him as the anger kept building inside ready to erupt and cause chaos. 

 

Hux opened up the black box and took out the collar within as he sighs, “And besides, you’re not pathetic but I don’t need to tell you that.  You’re the only one that could be my mate--that’s why I bought you this.” Hux said as he brought the collar to FN-2187’s neck not clasping it in the back but holding it firmly. “It’s a courting collar--it will keep others from claiming you and when you’re ready to be mine I’ll unlock it.”

 

FN-2187 looked up at the mirror seeing himself with the collar around his neck and gritted his teeth as his anger quickly turned to uncontrollable rage.  The doors to Hux’s office opened in a second and he turned his fierce gaze to see Kylo standing there. FN-2187 quickly grabbed the front of the collar and tugged it hard enough, forcing Hux to let go.  “I don’t need your name--I’ll make my own,” he seethed as he threw the collar to the ground. 

 

“Head to the ship and meditate,” Kylo said as FN-2187 walked past without a word. 

 

Kylo stared at the collar as an unfamiliar feeling grew before he turned and looked at Hux. “Collars don’t suit  _ my  _ apprentice.”  The longer he stood there in Hux’s office with the offending collar he grew agitated and furious.  Never before now was he filled with such a strong desire to crush Hux’s throat with his bare hands.

 

“I was giving him options.” 

 

“A rather poor one,” Kylo remarked coldly.  “If you ever try to put that thing on my apprentice again, mark my words Hux, I’ll make you regret it.”

 

On hurried steps he left the General’s office and headed towards his ship.  He came to the general’s office when he noticed the increased energy that his apprentice was generating.  He was glad he got there in time before his apprentice snapped on the naive general. The farther he walked away from Hux’s office the more the unknown feeling that was bubbly inside of him diminished and yet he still felt on edge. 

 

When he arrived at the ship he found FN-2187 mediating peacefully as his anger diminished.  He notice the bag of medical supplies right next to his apprentice but he paid it no mind. Realizing that his apprentice would be okay he felt a sense of relief as his tension relaxed.  He turned away to finish making preparations for their departure.

 

“You were wrong,” his apprentice said suddenly causing Kylo to halt in his steps.

 

“About?” Kylo said as he turned to face the Omega.

 

“It’s not just force-users that I have to protect my mind from.  That collar made me angry but what he said… I wanted to hurt him.” 

 

Kylo didn’t know what to say as anger still laid in his apprentice he was elated by the dark energy around him.  He opened his mouth to speak but by then it was too late.

 

“You were also right,” his apprentice spoke again, “about having no family.  The galaxy will know me for me, not for anyone else. I’ll be more than just my designation--they will know my name!” FN-2187 belted with his eyes clenched tightly to shut out the tears. 

 

“And that is?” Kylo asked but immediately regretted as he saw his apprentice’s fingernails digging into his pants. “Something you will discover in time and achieve.  You were always more than just FN-2187.” 

 

Kylo was pleased with himself when he saw the tension in his apprentice’s shoulders relaxed.  “Thank you.”

 

“You don’t need to thank me for saying that which is already true and everyone knows.” Kylo responded just before he walked away seeing to the final preparations, but he didn’t want to wander to far from his apprentice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo!  
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed that chapter!  
> <3  
> SN


	11. Lingering,Waiting

“Woah!” the knight apprentice said as he jumped out of his seat, his hands pressed against the window.  FN-2187 had pictured what the planet would look like and he imagined that it would much be like Mustafar, where Darth Vader resided until his death.  He pictured it to be intense, eerie, and one wrong move would lead to his death. He never visioned for the bright, endless greens, the waterfalls, and the vast ocean.  He was in awe as he stared at the planet that he found to be beautiful. 

  


Kylo glanced over to his apprentice with a smirk, “you’re acting as if you haven’t seen a planet before, Eight-seven.” 

  


“I wasn’t expecting it to look like this,” the apprentice responded as he looked at the tan stone buildings as Kylo flew them in close.

  


Kylo nodded in understanding as he prepared to land his ship.  There were two other black ships also docked that FN-2187 noticed--they were a similar design to Kylo’s but each had different red designs.  “Whose ships are those?”

  


“The other knights of Ren.  This is our base and more will arrive to meet you,” Kylo explained as he stood up from his pilot chair and motioned for his apprentice to follow him.  He held his helmet to his side as he opened the door to the ship. Standing outside were creatures that FN-2187 had never seen. They were small and had greyish skin, pale large eyes, flat noses, and were dressed in all black.  They bowed before Kylo as he walked off his ship he briefly stopped and gave them a command before they went on the ship themselves.

  


“They are the natives here,” Kylo explained, “when I found this place they easily let me take it over since they valued strength.  I only had to defeat their king in a battle to the death and since then they have followed me without question.” 

  


“How did you find this place?”

  


“The Force.” Kylo responded as he looked over his shoulder back at his apprentice.  He turned around, “the force is more than just mind tricks, and it’s just not a power gifted to some.”

  


The apprentice’s brows furrowed as he looked at Kylo.  “What do you mean?” 

  


“Come.” Kylo said just before he started walking through the bushes and the trees.  “You wouldn’t have been able to feel it on the Finalizer, but here you will truly understand.  You could only get a glimpse before but now you will see the whole picture.” 

  


FN-2187 followed Kylo through the forest as they climbed grassy hills over grassy hills until they made it to the base one of the biggest waterfalls that he saw when he first arrived.  They climbed the slippery rocks both of them being careful not to slip and fall the higher they climbed. Kylo Ren could have easily levitated them both to the top, but all of the knights survived climbing to the top.  When they reached the top, FN-2187 stood as close to the edge as he would dare as he looked out at the planet. The sun was slowly setting, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. 

  


“Thank the force that lead you to this place,” he muttered below his breath.

  


“Come,” Kylo commanded and his apprentice followed. “Take a seat,” Kylo suggested to the giant rock above him. 

  


He sat down with his legs crossed, his hands placed on his knees. 

  


“Similar to the time when you first felt your own life energy,” Kylo stated as he walked around his apprentice.  “I want you to close your eyes, breathe, but this time reach out beyond yourself.”

  


FN-2187 did as told and when he exhaled a deep breath he was holding he felt it. It didn’t hit him hard. It was soothing and started off as a soft caress. “I feel--I see--”

  


Kylo waited as he watched his apprentice search for the right word. 

  


“This mountain, strong, sturdy, unmoving. The waterfall, it’s rushing, tumbling, and warm.  It’s carrying me, taking me over the edge. There are those birds now, soaring high in the sky and some racing between the trees.  The trees, the flowers, the animals, I can feel them too.”

  


“And?” 

  


“The light.  It’s warm, so warm, but I can feel something cold too.  There’s danger, I can feel the cold touches of death.” 

  


Kylo dodged the rocks that his apprentice started to levitate in his trance, “but there’s more isn’t there? Tell me.” 

  


“It’s freezing and dangerous.  There is a dark side where one must tread carefully and it beckons to me. Wait!  I can hear it, calling out to me. Something else is here.”

  


Kylo stops as he tilts his head looking at his apprentice with furrowed brows, “tell me about it.”

  


“It’s quiet yet loud.  It’s always been here yet forgotten.  It’s hidden yet visible. It’s sleeping yet it’s waiting.  Just waiting.” Kylo watched his apprentice’s lips tremble, “it’s balanced.  They are all living in harmony. The dark, the light, the--”

  


“The what?” Kylo asked.

  


FN’s eyes open and he looked up at Kylo not disturbed by the rocks floating around him. “It wouldn’t tell me its name--a name for a name it said.” 

  


Kylo turned around in frustration and he closed his eyes as he reached out feeling for what his apprentice felt, but he felt nothing. 

  


“Now you know that the force belongs to no one.  It surrounds every living being. You have your own just like this rock has its own,” Kylo said as he used the force to send the pebble on top of his apprentice’s hand.  “We are just fortunate to be sensitive to it.” 

  


The rocks that were floating skipped across the ground when they landed back to Earth.  “It is beneficial for an apprentice to train where there is balance. If you were to train in a place out of harmony you would only be getting half of the story.”  Two training staves appeared, Kylo grabbed one in his hand as his apprentice grabbed the other. “Remember what I have taught you so far. This staff is an extension of yourself.  It will one day be replaced by your own saber but until then you will learn how to use the force in battle outside of just those force pushes. Neither of us have any reason to hold back here.  And a word of advice, don’t think about it--I assure you it will come as naturally as breathing.”

  


In an instant, their staves clashed and those sensitive in the force were able to feel the clash of their energies building as they trained relentlessly.  They didn’t stop until the sun went down and three of the planet's moons were rising high into the sky. Kylo decided to reward his apprentice for training hard by levitating him to the main building.  He didn’t set them down until they were right outside the dining halls, and both of their stomachs growled as they stood outside the doors. 

  


When they walked in Eight-Seven never knew that food could smell this good.  Of course, after he upgraded from being a stormtrooper he had better meals, but whatever he was going to eat hit him hard and his hunger grew.  The dining hall was a decent size, well furnished, and had a large viewing window that had an amazing view of the waterfalls. 

  


“Kylo!” A man stood from his seat, waving his drink in the air.   He rushed his way to them while bumping into other seats, and Eight-Seven quickly knew this man was intoxicated.  “Welcome back!” He cheered loudly as he bumped his cup into Kylo’s chest, liquid sloshing out of it.

  


The man had light skin, and a face that Eight-Seven would consider handsome.   His face was chiseled with a strong jawline, defined with his high cheekbones, his eyes were grey and his lashes were long, and he was bald but his head was covered in markings.  Eight-Seven knew from his scent alone that this man was an alpha. 

  


“An omega,” he muttered quietly before his eyes quickly turned to the new apprentice, immediately sizing him up. “The apprentice is an omega!”  He was quick as he wrapped his arms around Eight-Seven, who didn’t know what to do with the sudden affection but he was quickly growing irritated when the bald alpha was sniffing up his neck.

  


“Stars! He smells so good,” he groaned into Eight-Seven’s neck.  His free hand went and groped his chest, “and his bre--”

  


The words were knocked out of him as Eight-Seven easily flipped the bald alpha to the floor, and pinning him down.  He didn’t know what to expect in return but was ready for a fight; however, he was surprised when the bald alpha started laughing as if Eight-Seven said the funniest joke in the world.

  


“Please excuse this idiotic drunk,” another man spoke who was tall and had long black hair, which covered half of his face.  “Welcome to our base, Kylo’s new apprentice. I am Nox, and that thing you can now use as your new personal rug is Abeseus.” 

  


Abeseus laughed under Eight-Seven, “I can be a rug! Please, step all over me.”

  


Stunned, Eight-Seven let go of the bald alpha but he didn’t extend a hand to help him up either.  He looked down at him squirming and laughing on the floor before he got a look at the man with the long black hair.  He stood slightly slouched but even then Eight-Seven thought he looked well-mannered. They stared at each other for a moment and Eight-Seven took in his scent and noticed that he was a beta. “Eight-Seven,” he greeted as he held out his hand.

  


Nox reached out for his hand in kind.  “You must be starving, come and eat. There is plenty of food,” Nox stated and he motioned for Eight-Seven to step over the bald alpha that was on the ground. 

  
  


Abeseus leaned up on his elbows as he looked up at Kylo and he couldn’t help but smile at Kylo’s cold glare.  He chuckled softly, “don’t look at me like that Kylo,” he said while twisting his hips. “Keep it up and I’ll get excited and instead of eating you’ll be fighting me.”

  


Kylo huffed, “you couldn’t even hold your weapon properly in this state.”  Abeseus was always drinking but it was rare when the man was this intoxicated. 

  


Abeseus laughed as he pushed himself up, standing tall in front of his master. “Oh, I can still fight,” he said with a wide toothy grin, “so, what’s it gonna be, Kylo?  I know you’ve been traveling with that cutie, Hux.”

  


“He’s an insufferable prick, very far from cute.”

  


“Yeah, I guess so,” Abeseus shrugged, “especially when cute has nice lips, beautiful brown eyes, and” Abeseus looked over his shoulder at Eight-Seven, “an amazing ass.  Your omega is gonna do great here. He didn’t take shit from me and he already has a great wall!”

  


“He is just my apprentice,” Kylo scoffs and rolls his eyes, “let’s go.”

  


Kylo started walking away and Abeseus was right behind him, “you didn’t deny that he is cute,” he teased.  He smiled as he watched Kylo halt for a moment before he continued walking. He started to pout until he felt a strong force tugging him forward and he couldn’t help but laugh.

  


Eight-Seven sat down at a table with Nox, he looked up to see Kylo already leaving. 

  


“Don’t worry, he’ll be back.  He is just going to go wipe the floor with that useless mop.” Nox responded coldly. 

  


“Is he always like that?”

  


“Abeseus does enjoy to take to the bottle, but on nights like these, he will drink himself into idiocy. Drunk or sober, Abeseus will always be looking to stir trouble.” 

  


“On nights like these?”

  


“Nights when he wants to forget.  When he wants to inflict and be inflicted pain until he grows numb to it all.” Nox responded, “everyone has their own problems,  and demons.”

  


“Oh,” Eight-Seven responded before he took the first bite of his food.  He continues to talk to Nox only wondering how Kylo’s sparring session was going with Abeseus.

  
  


Kylo grunted as he pushed his bangs back, his hair was sweating and starting to stick to his face.  He was grateful for this opportunity to spar with Abeseus, and the two always sparred when they first meet after a long absence.  Kylo was just thankful that he actually had the stress he needed to vent freely. During his apprentice’s training session, he held back since it was the first time they went toe to toe while using the force.  Now, Kylo didn’t have any reason to hold back at all. 

  


“Damn,” Abeseus wiped the sweat from his brow as he held out for his lightsaber that penetrated the walls. “I thought that Omega would soften you up a bit.”

  


Kylo huffed, “don’t be ridiculous.  Are we here to spar or are we here for you make baseless assumptions?”

  


Abeseus cracked a smile, “we’re here to spar.”  Instantly, Abeseus dashed forward, his double-bladed lightsaber split into two.  Abeseus was known on the battlefield for his recklessness, his speed, and intensity.  The more he pushed himself he lost himself in a deep trance; however, the one man he has never been able to best was Kylo Ren.  Their lightsabers met with a hiss and they both used their strength to push back on the other. A spark hit Abeseus cheek leaving a faint mark, “don’t get me wrong, we can talk about him all you want.”

  


Kylo lips curled up before he twirled with an uncontrollable ferocity.  They became a flash of fast moving light as they worked themselves to exhaustion both of them sweating and heavy breathing.  Each strand of Kylo’s hair was drenched in sweat as he hovered over Abeseus with his lightsaber and one of Abeseus’s own crossed over Abeseus’s neck. 

  


“You felt it didn’t you?” Abeseus said between breaths. “Even when you two were on top of the mountain, Nox felt the clash of force.  You, him, and the energy between you.” 

  


Kylo snarled as he pushed away, “shut up.”

  


Abeseus leaned up from the floor with a wide grin, “so you do feel it.”

  


Kylo threw Abeseus lightsaber back in annoyance, it landed with a hiss right next to Abeseus’s hand. “And so what if I do?”

  


“There’s no point in blocking it out--”

  


“And what good would it do?!” Kylo turned around in fury. “We have a plan and it will not be interrupted by any disruption!”

  


Abeseus sighed as he rubbed his eyes. “You told me once that the force can be controlled yet it is uncontrollable. At first, I thought you were just some crazy fuck speaking in jedi riddles but then after my first solo assignment I got it.” Abeseus stood up from the floor, “let me teach you something in return, Kylo.  No matter how much you try, you won’t be able to stop it. Plans can always be changed.” Abeseus’s hand landed on Kylo’s shoulder and he looked at him with a wide grin, “we listen to you after all. Whew! I need a drink! Same time tomorrow?” Abeseus called over his shoulder as he looked back at Kylo.

  


The training room door slid open and standing there was Eight-Seven.  Kylo didn’t need to see him know that it was him--he could feel him clear as day.  He closed his eyes as he strengthened his walls. 

  


“Hey cutie,” Abeseus said as he grinned down at Eight-Seven who did not look impressed. “Want to come to stay with me tonight? I could use a good body pillow.”  Abeseus made a brave move to grab Eight-Seven by the waist, and the air was knocked out of him as he was sent flying back into the training wall until his back hit against the padded wall.

  


“Was that too much?” Eight-Seven asked as he turned to look at Kylo.

  


Kylo glanced over at Abeseus who was getting up with a smile on his face.  He grunted, “I don’t think it was enough. Come, let me show you to your quarters.”

  


They walked in the quiet halls silently, and Kylo could tell the young Omega had something on his mind.  It was the way Eight-Seven glanced at him from the corner of his eye and it was the force between them. The force between them was different and unbound by the walls the two have set. Kylo found it best to ignore it, and he knew his apprentice would be unable to detect it. 

  


“What troubles you?” Kylo finally asked after the tenth glance.

  


“Nothing!” Eight-Seven responded eagerly. “Nothing really, just here!”  Kylo turned for the covered container to be pressed into his chest. “Nox, told me they were closing the kitchen tonight so I grabbed some food I thought you would like.”

  


His eyes locked on those expressive brown eyes as his hand curled around the bowl, their fingers lightly touching with a soft buzzing sensation. “Thank you,” Kylo said with a soft smile, and as soon as he realizes the energy between heightened the barely recognizable smile vanished quickly.  “Your quarters are just around the corner,” Kylo said as he looked away from his apprentice and was moving back on course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And you got to meet two more KoR! This time you've met Nox(naming meaning night) and Abeseus(Ah-beh-soos) which comes from the Roman word Abyssus meaning primal chaos. Also, the force between Kylo and Eight-Seven is the natural pull between them. They can be force bonded, high compatibility, soulmates, or any combination--it's to be interpreted to your heart's desire. Stubborn Kylo is doing his best to block it now that he has recognized the tingling feeling and Eight-Seven has taken the tingling feeling as his instincts!
> 
> One last thing before I go, this ABO is non-werewolf or anthro. I got introduced to ABO through yaoi mangas that included heats, collars, suppressants, knotting, and scenting but no animalistic physical qualities or features. Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading!
> 
> <3   
> SN


End file.
